As Dense as the Amazon
by AnimationNut
Summary: Amazon Kowalski is the new student at X. Nothing but trouble, she's ready to turn X upside down.Will she get outsmarted by the Safety Patrol, or even worse, FALL for one of the officers? One thing is for sure, nothing will the same for a while. I do not own Fillmore, just my OC's and this plot.
1. X Gets a New Deliquient

**Well, this is my first try at a multi-chaptered Fillmore fiction. This will star my OC, and she will pretty much be the only thing I own. Well, that and a few other made up names. But if I owned Fillmore, there would be another three seasons and a movie. Toon Disney, wherefore art thou? ** **Ah-hem. It MAY be a bit of romance, but I shall wait and see where this goes. I don't really have practice in the romance department. Anyway, here we go!**

**X Gets a New Delinquent**

Fillmore scowled as the perp tipped over a bin of golf balls, sending him and his partner Ingrid Third crashing onto the grass. At least it was soft and not hard pavement or a set of stairs. Both officers sprang up and raced after the hooded figure, which was getting farther off in the distance. Ingrid went to the right, and Fillmore continued sprinting to the left. They cut the suspect off at the basketball courts, and Fillmore tackled him to the ground.

_Ouch._

Fillmore ignored the stinging sensation on his elbow as he yanked the kid off the ground and Ingrid pulled the hood off. "Gregory Andale." She smirked at his annoyed and slightly fearful expression. Anza and Tehama jogged up to them. Anza took hold of Greg's wrists and began to escort him to the HQ. He nodded to the two best officers and Tehama, panting slightly, addressed them.

"Folsom wants you two to get ready for the Introduction assembly this afternoon."

Ingrid sighed. Her heart beat had become regular again and the three Safety Patrollers made their way up to X Middle School. "I don't think she'll need an introduction assembly. I have a feeling the school will know her name by the end of the month, if not sooner. Have you seen her record?"

Fillmore frowned slightly. "Yeah. Expelled from five schools in the past year and a half. Went to juvie for two summers in a row and has a rap sheet longer than my arm."

Ingrid shook her head. "This is going to be a LONG year."

"If she lasts that long." Fillmore joked.

As the Safety Patrollers entered the school, a black SUV pulled up to the curb. A girl with blond hair and red streaks got out and surveyed her new surroundings. Her driver watched her for a moment. "Amazon, this WILL be the school you graduate from, got it?" His tone meant there was no room for an argument. Amazon rolled her eyes, and nodded. The driver sighed and pulled away, leaving X's new delinquent to her thoughts.

Amazon shouldered her black backpack and pushed a loose strand of hair out of her forest green eyes. X was certainly bigger than any of her other schools. Maybe she would choose to stay. Sure, the stories were that she had got caught and expelled from the last five schools due to her...pranks. But in reality, she had simply been bored and needed a change of scenery. If there was one thing Amazon always made sure to do, it was to go out with a bang. Getting expelled for some of the biggest crimes and pranks in middle school history certainly fit that category.

Amazon pulled her schedule from her bag and scanned it quickly. She had math first class, and she had no clue how to get there. She was supposed to meet a guide, but she didn't see anyone. Wait, scratch that. She jumped backwards as a golf cart came to halt in front of her. A blond woman studied her for a moment. Amazon returned the expressionless stare. Finally, the blond held out a hand and Amazon accepted it. "Welcome to X Middle School. I'm Principal Folsom, and this is Vice Principal Raycliff." Amazon turned her attention to a man sitting at the wheel, who nodded at her. She climbed in and sat down.

"Raycliff, drive towards the math wing. We'll start our tour from there." Amazon jolted slightly as the cart began moving again. She stared at the buildings that blurred by and did not notice Folsom remove a tan folder from her briefcase.

Folsom stared at the record and then at the child beside her. Indeed, she was dressed to fit her title as juvenile delinquent. Blond hair with devil red streaks, black t-shirt with a skull and ripped jeans. Black combat boots stretched to her thighs and metal chains were substituted as a belt. Amazon Kowalski had many offences, such as running an underground poker ring, vandalism that would have impressed Randal the Vandal himself, mascot stealing, back-talk, handing out fake hall passes and term papers. And these were the only ones she had gotten caught for. Lord only knew there were probably many more things she had done.

Folsom wasn't an idiot. In fact, she was the opposite. She knew this child had purposely gotten herself expelled. The skill in which she pulled off her jobs was great, and she was smart. A genius, actually. But the last few schools she went to did not have a Safety Patrol, and thus the school felt they must get rid of her while they had evidence.

Silently tossing the record back into her briefcase, she began her 'Welcome to X' speech. "The introduction assembly has become a tradition at X, so you WILL be on time. The classes are in the main building, and other clubs and extra-curricular are in the surrounding area. I will show you your classes today, but if you get lost in the following days ask one of the Safety Patrollers for help. I believe you will become acquainted with them soon." A small smirk found its way across Amazon's face. "You're locker is on the first floor. I will give you its combination after."

As Folsom continued to talk, Amazon's mind wandered. She had a bad feeling about this introduction assembly. She had no clue why, something didn't feel right. But Amazon always trusted her gut feeling. It never steered her wrong before.

But it was also telling her this would be an interesting school year; for her, and the Safety Patrollers.

**Well, how is it? I would really appreciate reviews, but no flames please. I need at least three reviews before I do the next chapter, ok?**


	2. The Introduction Assembly

**Hello! Three reviews and you get another chapter! I do not own Fillmore. :( Chapter two, here we go!**

**The Introduction Assembly **

Amazon spun the dial on her lock and yanked it open. Principal Folsom had given her the tour of the school and left her at her locker. She had an hour to put her stuff away and proceed to the auditorium where the introduction assembly would begin. Amazon sighed and stared in distaste at the silver steel lock. Glancing around, she removed the school assigned lock and replaced it with her own. Her lock was black with silver numbers, and her name was engraved in the back with a skull. Smiling, she tossed the boring lock into the trash can beside her. Hey, if the time should arise when the Safety Patrol wanted to search her locker, they would need the combination. And since the school did not have a record of her combo, then they would have a tough time trying to find evidence to hold against her. Now THAT is planning ahead.

Tossing her black bag into the locker, she made a mental note to bring in stuff to redecorate her locker with.

"HI!"

Surprised, Amazon jumped back in surprise when a perky blond girl in an X Cheerleader uniform popped in front of her with a toothy smile. A large basket was held in her hands. "I'm Sherri Shalter, and I'm part of the X Middle School welcome wagon!" The basket was thrust into her arms.

Amazon had many cutting remarks on her tongue, but decided to swallow them. "Thanks. Um, I'm-"

"Amazon Kowalski! I read your transcript! Very interesting reading."

"I'll bet. So, what exactly is this intro assembly?"

Sherri smiled. "Oh, just a tradition where X gets to meet you! Anways, I gotta go. I shall see you there! So longsees!"

Amazon watched her flounce down the hall before turning to her basket. Removing an X-shaped cookie, she shrugged before biting down and stuffing the rest of stuff in her locker. Slamming the door shut, she stuffed her hands in her pockets and glanced up at the clock. Thirty minutes until she meet her new peers. Although that gut feeling was still there.

"Amazon K."

Startled, she whirled around to see an African-American boy watching her. The orange sash stood out against the aqua top. "Wha?"

Fillmore raised an eyebrow when the blond in front of him coughed a bit on the cookie stuffed in her mouth. "I'm Fillmore. Cornelius Fillmore."

Amazon managed to compose herself. "Hi. Sorry about that. Well, you already know my name. So I'll tell ya my alias. I'm Amazon K or some people call me Amy. But that's only a few people."

Fillmore stared at the hand she thrust out before accepting it. "We need to get a few things straight."

Amazon sighed. His voice had turned firm. "But I haven't even done anything yet."

"But you will."

Amazon crossed her arms and studied him for a moment. "Maybe. Maybe not. But please, continue."

"You may have rigged it so you got kicked out, you might not of. You may have been careless and gotten caught. But this is my school, and I take my job seriously. If you think you can do whatever you want and just get away with it, you're wrong. But I do hope this is a fresh start for you, and that we can be friends."

Amazon smiled. "All right." Fillmore looked slightly taken aback, but nodded curtly and headed off. To him, it was a sign of acknowledgement. To her, it was a challenge. Glancing back at the clock, she swore softly when she realized she only had ten minutes to be at the auditorium. Jogging down the hallways and ducking around corners, she finally came upon the stage door. The gut feeling was strong, and Amazon froze for a moment, debating. Something was obviously going to happen. Something that would humiliate her. But narrowing her green eyes, she pumped the handle and slipped inside. If there was one thing, she would face her new peers with a calm and cool expression. And if they happened to prove her gut feeling right, then a little bit of revenge was in order. Backing down was not an option for Amazon Kowalski.

Raycliff greeted her at the door. "You will be sitting in the fourth chair. You will wait until Folsom calls your name and then you will proceed to the front. Then Folsom will say a few words and ask you to make a speech. Which you will do." He said stiffly.

Amazon watched him walk away before shuffling up the stage stairs and slumping into the fourth chair. She was the only one there. Glancing at the closed curtains, she could hear the excited whispers of the students behind it. She glanced to the side as three Safety Patrol officers sat down in the three remaining seats. The other two on her other side must be for Folsom and Raycliff. Terrific.

Fillmore sat in between Ingrid and Vallejo. He stared at Amazon for a minute. She seemed to listen to his little speech and acknowledge him, but there was nothing in her tone that meant she would really consider it. He highly doubted it. But it never hurt to try. Ingrid followed his gaze and bit her lip. "So, should we tell her?"

"You know we can't." Ingrid sighed and glanced at her boots. She knew what it felt like to be bombarded with foam balls with no warning, to be humiliated and laughed at. But she knew the rules. She also read Amazon's records. And if she didn't like what was about to happen, she would most definitely make them pay for it.

"So, did you give her your 'I hope I can be your friend' speech?"

"Yeah. But like the others, I don't think it had any effect."

"You never know." But the doubt was clear in her voice. Vallejo snorted, making both officers turn towards him.

"If she doesn't pull a stunt after this then I might believe that." Even the Junior Commissioner felt his eyes being turned towards the notorious delinquent. She was an interesting sight. No one at X really had the guts to be as expressive as her in their clothing.

The curtains opened and Folsom took her place, addressing her school and students with suppressed pride.

Amazon zoned out three seconds after Folsom droned on about math scores and sport stats. If this was what every assembly would be like then she would get plenty of sleep. But the sound of her name jolted her out of her thoughts and she obediently stood up and went up to the front, surveying the clapping crowd with interest and curiosity.

"Every time we get a new student, we have a bit of a school tradition at X."

Fillmore watched as Amazon's face went alert, and he couldn't help but feel a bit sympathetic when her green eyes widened as over a thousand students removed foam balls from behind their backs. As Folsom gave the ok, Amazon's face hardened with determination as she got bombarded with the small balls from all directions. Unlike the others, there were no tears, no threats, and no fear. Just focus and indifference. From the looks of Ingrid, Vallejo and Folsom and Raycliff, they too were impressed by her calm demeanour. When the final ball had been thrown, Folsom motioned for Amazon to say something.

Amazon allowed her calm mask to fall and a smile to come across her face. Payback would most definitely be in order. "Well, all I can say is, I think this will be an interesting year for us all."


	3. Revenge is Sweet

**Revenge is Sweet**

Amazon cracked her knuckles and grinned. It was early in the morning, her second day back. It was time to make her mark. Slipping through the fire escape door, she crept down the empty hallways and picked the lock on the maintenance door. Spotting the water tank, she removed a wrench from her belt and twisted the top off. A hiss of steam rose up and Amazon coughed and waved it away from her face. Pulling a vial of red food colouring from her pocket, she dunked it in and watched it spread. One more vial. Adding another, Amazon smirked when the school's water supply turned blood red. That ought to make a few people faint.

Pocketing the empty vials and slipping the wrench back in her pocket, she closed and locked the door behind her before sprinting home and climbing back through her window. Wiping the wrench clean, she put it back with her father's tools and tossed the vials into the fireplace. The orange glow spread across the dark room and she could hear her father snoring from his office. It was nice having a lawyer for a dad. He was never home, and he had the money to bail her out. Of course, he kept the fact she went to juvenile detention quiet, only allowing it to show up on her school records and making all her teachers and principals sign a contract.

He wasn't too proud of her...

When the vials had been reduced to ashes, Amazon headed back to bed, ready for tomorrow's excitement.

Amazon's first victim was who she wanted it to be. Fillmore had come in early and was going to the sink to wash his mug. "Hey!" He yelled and jumped back when red water began gushing from the tap. Staring at his red stained hand in disbelief, he turned to Ingrid.

"Do you see what I see?"

Ingrid walked up and wrinkled her nose at the blood red water. "Yeah." They were the only two officers in the HQ, and they decided to stop the prank before it caused too much damage. Jogging to the maintenance room, Fillmore tried the door, only to find it was locked.

"What are the chances the maintenance guy is here?"

Ingrid glanced down the empty hallways. "None. He leaves at six and comes back at seven."

Fillmore looked at the clock. It was quarter to seven. The first buses should be arriving soon. "Come on, we got-"

But he didn't get too far as a stream of kids stormed through the door and down the hallways. Principal Folsom herself was in the golf cart, patrolling the halls during the morning rush. She spotted the two officers and drove up to them.

"Morning Ingrid, Fillmore." Her cheerful demeanour dropped when she noticed their uneasy glances. "What's wrong?"

Fillmore opened his mouth to speak, but the ear-splitting cry of a fifth grader caught the principal's attention first. The boy was tearing away from the 'demonic' fountain, which was spurting red water. Folsom stared for a moment before hollering at the top of her lungs.

"RAYCLIFF! GET ME HANK!"

Amazon pushed the doors open and shuffled down the hallway. Approaching her locker, she fought back a smirk at a shriek of terror. Tossing her bag and jacket in, she stretched and headed down to her first class. The math room happened to be near the maintenance room, She slipped in the crowd of people watching a flustered Hank stammer an explanation to a furious Folsom. Rounding the corner, she whistled and fingered Hank's key with a grin. He won't be opening that door anytime soon.

The bell rang and she plopped down in her desk, far back in the corner. She doodled in her black notebook lazily as Mr. Trenton began his lesson. It was barely ten minutes in when there was a knock on the door.

"Sorry for the interruption. I need to see Amazon Kowalski."

Mr. Trenton shot Amazon a stern look. Amazon shrugged innocently and slipped the purple pen behind her ear and tucking her black notebook under her arm.

The door swung shut behind her as she stepped into the hall. "What's up?"

"You know what's up." Fillmore said, ushering down the hall and towards the Safety Patrol HQ. Amazon lazily shuffled in and found herself in the questioning room.

"Don't I have to be charged with something before I'm taken into custody?" She asked as Fillmore shut the door behind him.

"You're guilty. That's good enough for me." He paced the floor in front of her. "But there's something else. Someone saw you."

"Well then, you shouldn't have a problem convicting me." Amazon leaned back in her chair and smiled. Fillmore paused, a scowl on his lips when she didn't fall for the bait.

"Look, I know it was you. You were mad after the whole intro assemble incident, and you felt the need to get revenge."

"I recall being perfectly calm."

"But you were mad on the inside, right?"

"Nope. Now, do you have evidence?"

Fillmore stared at her for a moment. "Turn out your pockets."

Amazon rolled her eyes, but did. A five dollar bill and a piece of gum fell out. Fillmore hesitated for a moment before there was a knock at the door. Staring at Amazon some more, Fillmore then turned on his heel and left.

Vallejo rubbed a hand down his face as Fillmore stormed out. "You have to let her go."

"But you know she did it!"

"I have no doubt in my mind. But she's a genius, Fillmore. There's no evidence, no witnesses, and her father confirmed she had been asleep early in the morning."

"She could have slipped out! The girl's a ghost, Vallejo. She can come and go as she wants without leaving a trace."

Vallejo turned and stared at the girl through the glass. She seemed to be looking straight at him, a small smirk on her face and an eyebrow rose. Shaking his head, Vallejo opened the door and glared.

"You can go. But ONLY because we haven't found anything to convict you with."

Amazon got up and stretched as the bell rang. "It was a nice little visit. But I'm afraid I have classes. Ciao."

Waving goodbye with a grin, Amazon slipped out the door and, when she was out of sight, pulled the key from her boot. No one around. Breaking into Hank's office, she replaced the key and hurried out.

"Hey."

Whirling around, Amazon stared at girl. She had blond hair with pink and purple streaks. But hers was much shorter. She also wore black skinny jeans and a white tank top. A silver choker grazed her neck, and two brilliant blue eyes stared at her with awe.

"That was amazing."

Amazon relaxed. "Thanks. I aim to please. Amazon Kowalski."

The girl held out her hand, nails painted purple. "I'm Liz Hanson."

Amazon shook her head. "Geez, you people sure are formal around here." But she shook anyway. Liz smiled at her.

"I thought the whole red water thing was brilliant. But since you returned the key, how about going out with a bang?"

Amazon raised an eyebrow. "Like?"

Liz pointed to the fire alarm across the hall. "It'd be funny to see the sprinkles go off and everyone be covered in red colouring."

Amazon nodding approvingly. "Not bad. But you don't pull the fire alarm, it's rigged to shoot blue dye out when someone pulls it and hasn't unlocked it."

Amazon led Liz to the stairwell and pointed to a smoke detector hooked to the wall above. Pulling a match from her pocket, she lit it and let the smoke waft upwards. Soon the alarm starting beeping. The sprinklers shot on and started spurting red. Laughing, Liz ran out the fire escape door after Amazon and they ducked along the building and slipped in the crowd that had stopped and watched the stream of red-stained kids stampede out.

"That was great! But won't the cameras catch you?"

"Nope. There are none in the stairwells or fire escapes. Besides, whenever I'm in the vicinity of a security camera, I use this."

Liz glanced down and saw a weird metal tube with a small red button. "What's that?"

"It's called a signal interrupter. Whenever there's a camera around, I click the button and the cameras no longer work until I click it again."

"Can you teach me these things?" Liz asked eagerly.

Amazon thought for a moment. She had always been the student, never the teacher. She had never been the corrupter. "Do you have a clean record?"

"Well, I got suspended once for getting into a fight."

"Did you win?"

"Yeah. But it was only one punch and the guy was running."

"Good enough. This is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship." Amazon winked at Liz and they watched the chaos unfold.


	4. Lesson Number One Stealth

**Lesson #1: Stealth**

Fillmore sighed and rubbed a hand down his face as the crowd of kids shuffled back into the building, complaining and mumbling. At least half of them were stained with the red dye. Hank had finally found the key to the maintenance room and turned off the water until he could figure out how to remove the dye from the water.

"You have to admit, that girl's good."

Fillmore glanced at Ingrid. "Maybe so. But the fact that we don't have a shred of evidence against her is killing me."

"Speak of the devil."

Amazon came through the doors with a lazy smirk on her face. Catching the Safety Patroller's eye, she smiled innocently. Another blonde, with pink and purple streaks, followed her gaze and smiled brightly. Amazon turned the corner, with the blonde hurrying after her like a little puppy.

"Who was that?"

Ingrid thought for a moment, going through the many files in her head. "Liz Hanson. She got suspended for fighting last year."

Fillmore groaned. "And she's hanging with the number one delinquent in the state? Perfect."

...

Amazon turned to her new pupil and studied her. "Rule number one. What I teach you stays with you. No telling anyone where you learnt it and no teaching to anyone else unless I say so. Rule number two. Do what I say and don't ask questions. Trust me, you'll understand later on."

Liz nodded eagerly. "I promise!"

Folsom had no choice but to cancel school for the day, and possibly for the rest of the week. With that many students and no access to water was just not an option. Amazon had taken Liz to the park, and they stood hidden among the bushes. Amazon smiled in satisfaction. "Good. All right. The first thing a good delinquent needs is stealth. You won't get anywhere if you keep tripping and knocking things over. We'll start with something small."

Scanning the grassy hills and playground equipment, Amazon's eyes landed on a girl sitting on a park bench, reading. No one else was near. "Always make sure your target is alone. Less of a chance of getting caught. Now watch."

Amazon slipped through the bushes and pulled her music player from her pocket. She put the ear buds in and pretended to be listening to music. Shuffling up behind the girl, Amazon did a casual glance around and stooped down carefully. A pack of Fruity Flavour gum was sticking out of the girls back pocket. She pinched the edge of the packaging between two fingers and gently tugged it out. As quickly as she had ducked down, she straightened and continued on her, putting the gum in her pocket and taking another casual glance around.

"That was awesome." Liz awed. Amazon grinned. Safe in the cover of the bushes, she popped a piece in her mouth and offered one to Liz.

"Why did I pretend to listen to music?"

"So people would think you were out for a walk, and minding your own business."

"Good. You don't linger after you've taken the desired object from your target. You keep going, as if you've never stopped. Only glance around to make sure no one noticed, but never look back."

"Did you know the girl had the gum?" Liz asked.

"Nah. It was just a perk." Amazon blew a bubble. "We'll do a test run. I'll stand here, and I want you to go off someplace and count to fifty. Then come and try to steal the gum from me."

Liz obeyed, running through the bushes and out of sight. Sticking the pack in her back pocket, Amazon turned on the music and waited patiently.

_What is taking her so long?_

A twig snapped, and Amazon smiled. She could hear heavy breathing, and there was a tug on her back pocket. It lasted for a few seconds before it was gone and Amazon whirled around and snatched it out of Liz's hand.

"Not bad. Work on slowing down the breathing, and don't hesitate. Just do it. One more time."

It was on the fifth try Liz managed to do it without giving herself away. After a few more test runs, Liz had it down pat. Amazon pocketed her music player and thought for a moment. "We need to give you a field run. How about..."

Her forest green eyes roamed the park once more, and it was a sense of glee she spotted a red-head with the orange sash around his neck. "See the guy with the red hair and a camera around waist?"

Liz nodded. "His name is Danny O'Farrell. He's on the Safety Patrol."

Danny was leaning against a tree, the camera tied around his waist as he surveyed the landscape before him. Why the camera wasn't around his neck, Amazon didn't know. Or really care. "Take the camera from him."

Liz paled. "I don't think-"

"Sure you can. You just need the confidence. Now get going."

Liz took a deep breath and crossed the park, looking everywhere but Danny. She walked into a clump of trees and then turned around. Soon she was behind the tree Danny was leaning against. She glanced around, and silenced her breathing. Bending down, she kept her eyes on the camera as she untied the straps. Wait. Wouldn't he notice the sudden loss of weight? Spotting a small rock at the foot of the tree, Liz picked it up and as soon as the camera was free she tied the straps around the rock. Scooping up the camera, she walked away and glanced around.

Amazon nodded in approval when Liz showed up. "That was pretty good. Bonus points for the rock, by the way."

Liz happily handed over the camera, and Amazon paused. "Why do you want to learn these things, anyway?"

"My life is so boring. And well...there's this group at X called the Delinquent Hazards, and they only accept top-notch delinquents. It's such a secret and exclusive group that not even the Safety Patrol has caught them yet. They don't even know who's in it!"

"Does the Safety Patrol catch everyone?"

"You're the only one they haven't caught. Fillmore and Ingrid are the best of the best, and that's why everyone wants to know who the Delinquent Hazards are. I'm really surprised that they haven't asked you to join!"

Amazon raised an eyebrow. To be truthful, she was wondering the same thing herself. But she didn't know if she would accept or not. She had always run solo. "So you want me to teach you all that I know so you can be a part of this group?"

Liz blushed. "Yeah...is that ok? I mean, you don't have to teach me ALL that you know. Just the basics!"

"Well. I guess so." Amazon played with the camera for a moment before a smile curled onto her face. "When was a crime last pulled at X?"

"Two days ago, actually. Someone wrote all over Folsom's portrait in the front hall and it wasn't very flattering."

Amazon stared at the camera for a moment. "Film, huh?" Opening the small hatch, she removed the film and held it up to the sun. Liz gaped as Amazon replaced the film with a grin. "That should teach Folsom not to tell me when I'm about to get bombarded by foam balls."

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you'll be in if you get caught?" Liz asked.

Amazon simply smiled, taking out a cloth from her pocket and wiped the offending fingerprints off. "Two tips you must always remember; clean off all fingerprints and always carry a cloth or rag with you."

Liz shook her head in amazement. "You think of everything."

"When you strive to be the best, then you HAVE to think of everything."

...

Danny shuffled into the Safety Patrol the next morning in a slight panic. Vallejo was going to KILL him when he found out he lost his camera. It held all the pictures of the Folsom Vandal, and there were no other pieces of evidence except his pictures. By now, Folsom had already replaced the soiled portrait and refused to put another one up until the criminal had been caught.

"O'Farrell!"

Danny winced and faced the Junior Commissioner. "Yeah?"

Vallejo angrily held up the burnt pieces of film, which Danny stared at in shock. "You burnt the entire roll of film! How are we supposed to catch this punk if you keep screwing up like-"

"But someone stole my camera yesterday at the park!" Danny cried out. Vallejo froze, and then began another tirade.

"YOU LEFT YOUR CAMERA UNATTENDED IN A PUBLIC PLACE?"

"No! It was tied around my waist and someone stole it, and replaced my camera with a rock, I swear!"

Vallejo frowned before sighing. Danny wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he was honest. "All right. Develop this and see what you can salvage."

As Danny went to do his job, Vallejo called out to him. "Hey, why was the camera around your waist?"

"My neck was sore."

"...I knew I shouldn't have asked."

**I do not own gum or music players or cameras. Review please!**


	5. A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words

**Been a while, I know. But ta-da! :D **

**A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words**

Danny carefully hung the developed pictures to dry on the thin white string. He stood back and surveyed his work with a critical eye. Most of them were severely damaged, large black spots spreading from the middle of the pictures. He sighed with relief at one picture that could still be used in the Folsom Portrait case. Leaning in closer, he frowned quizzically at the picture that didn't fit in with the others.

Fillmore tapped his fingers against his desk and stared out the window. "A day off of school and we're stuck here."

Ingrid shook her head. "I don't know what Folsom wants us to do. We KNOW who did it, but we can't take her in without evidence."

"Hey, Fillmore!"

Danny rushed into the HQ with a flushed face. "Does this look familiar to you? I can't place it..."

Fillmore took the picture from Danny's hand and studied it. A grin crossed his face. "Someone stole your camera this morning, right Danny?"

"Yeah. I managed to save one of the pictures from the Portrait case, but that's it."

"It isn't your fault Danny." Fillmore handed the picture to Ingrid. "Do you see the chains attached to the belt loops of the jeans?"

Ingrid's eyes widened. "Amazon!"

"Disco."

...

Liz and Amazon swung lazily on the swings. Amazon brushed her boots against the ground and smiled. "We got the whole day ahead of us." She sighed with content.

"What are you going to teach me next?" Liz asked eagerly.

"We'll work on picking locks next. But now, just relax."

Liz gazed at the kids playing a game of football in the distance. A frown crossed her face. "What are those Safety Patrollers doing here?"

Amazon's green eyes snapped open and she stared at the two bright orange sashes as they came closer. "Hide."

Liz gasped in horror. "You don't think they found out?"

"They wouldn't be here if they didn't. They know they can't arrest me without evidence, and I think they found some. But do you really want to get caught during your first day of training?"

Liz didn't need to be told twice. She jumped from her spot on the swing and hurried to her hiding place among the leaves just as Fillmore and Ingrid spotted Amazon. The red head arched an eyebrow in question as the officers came forward. "Darn. And I was just starting to enjoy my day off."

"You'll have to come with us." Ingrid informed. Amazon debated whether or not to make a break for it. But as she was about to bolt, she noticed a picture tucked into the pocket of Fillmore's jeans. She put two and two together, and rolled her eyes.

"Fine." The two patrollers looked slightly taken aback, but they quickly regained composure and seized her by the arms and escorted her all the way back to X. Liz slowly stood up and watched in amazement.

"She is SO cool!"

...

Amazon propped her black boots on the table and glanced at the two way mirror. They could see her, but she couldn't see them. A mild annoyance, but it did keep things interesting. The door opened and Vallejo walked in with a firm look on his face.

"So, what's up?" Amazon asked.

"'What's up' is that you are being arrested for the tampering with evidence." Vallejo held up the damaged photographs.

"How do you know O'Farrell didn't screw up?"

"DANNY is actually good at his job. And we have a photo of someone's legs that was taken at around ten this morning. A few minutes after O'Farrell's camera got stolen."

Amazon stared at the picture of her ripped jeans and chain belt. "So? That could be anyone."

"The only person at this school that wears a chain for a belt is YOU." Vallejo crossed his arms and frowned. "Your father has been called, and he'll be here to pick you up shortly. Tomorrow you will begin your week of after school detention."

"No trial?" Amazon complained.

For a split second, Vallejo looked amused. "If you were Folsom, who is extremely ticked right now, would you give yourself a trial?"

"Not a chance." Amazon replied, leaning back in her chair and clucking her tongue. "Should have turned the camera off...stupid simple mistakes."

Vallejo rolled his eyes and exited the holding room. Amazon watched him go before closing her eyes. "My dad is probably going to kill me." She mused.

...

"Amazon, what did I say when you left for school yesterday?" Larry Kowalski demanded, glaring at his sullen daughter.

He had managed to keep his temper in check on the drive home, but now all gloves were off. Amazon sighed. "You told me that this better be the school I graduate from. The driver said the same thing."

"And you already got a week's worth of detention!"

Amazon rolled her eyes. "You said X had to be the school I graduate from. And it will. The worst punishment I'll get will be detention. And I'll try to make that happen as little as possible."

"Amazon, your record can't take any more bashings like these! Do you have any idea what I look like, the best lawyer in the state with a delinquent for a daughter?"

"You manage to keep that fact quiet." Amazon snapped.

"I wouldn't have to if you just behaved! Two summers at juvenile hall didn't even leave a mark on you. I don't know what more I can do!"

"Spending time with me once in a while would be a start." She muttered under her breath.

Larry didn't hear her. "I've worked hard to get where I am. If you keep this up, I'll-"

"You'll what?" Amazon challenged, sitting down in the large, black leather couch and scowled. "Ground me? Fine. Send me to juvie? Go ahead. I don't have any plans this summer. Send me to a school for kids with behavioural problems? Even YOU won't be able to keep that quiet."

Larry angrily ran a hand through his blond hair in frustration. "You've been uncontrollable ever since your mother left!"

Amazon rocketed upwards, her face twisted in a dark mask. "Don't mention that woman in front of me."

"Look, I know what she did was cruel, but-"

"But nothing! She completely left, taking half of your money with her! She left you a note, but didn't even bother with me! Not a letter or even a goodbye!" Amazon shouted. "She is NOT my mother."

Larry decided to drop the subject. "All right, fine." His watch beeped and he sighed. "I got to go. I have a ton of work to do at the firm and it has to be done by tomorrow afternoon. Grow up, Amazon. That's all I have to say to you." Then he picked his jacket up from the chair and left.

Amazon snarled, and punched the plush cushions in anger. The fight soon ran out of her, and she sunk into the leather couch and rubbed her temples.

The fire in the marble fireplace tossed an orangey glow around the sitting room. Everything, from the oak bookcases that reached the ceiling, to the plush reading chairs to the many paintings hanging in golden frames was basked in a yellow glow.

Amazon gritted her teeth and scowled. A week of detention was not so bad. She would live. It was only an hour.

And when her time was served, she would teach Liz the next lesson. And then her revenge on the Safety Patrol would be executed.

**I own nothing. Except this plot and my OC's. Review please :)**


	6. Detention Blues

**I do not own Fillmore. :P**

**Detention Blues**

Amazon wearily shuffled down the halls with her hands shuffled in her pockets. It was time for detention. "I hate detention..." she muttered.

She pushed open the detention room door and peered inside. It was empty. Not too surprising. Some people didn't come until detention was half-over. She liked to get it done and over with. Although she had more than one day's worth...

Amazon stood in the front of the room and thoughtfully surveyed the rows of desks. She spent a quite amount of time in detention even though she managed to avoid getting caught most of the time. But she did make mistakes. And those mistakes often resulted in detention.

Picking a desk was always a tough choice for her. She could end up choosing a desk that was wobbly or had a squeaky leg. Sure, she could test them out first, but she liked to be surprised.

Yeah. She was pretty weird.

Amazon spotted a desk right in the middle row, third seat back. She sat down and leaned back in her chair. Yup. It was a good one. She rummaged around her bag and pulled out a purple permanent marker. She uncapped it and wrote her name on the desk with flourish. "There."

"Do we need to add detention time for vandalism?"

Amazon glanced up in surprise. "Vallejo? What are you doing here?"

"Detention duty," Vallejo crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Any reason why you wrote your name on the desk?"

Amazon shrugged. "What if there's an overcrowd in here or something? I don't want to STAND for an hour. So every school I've gone to, I've claimed a desk."

"You are a strange child."

Amazon propped her boots on the desk and leaned back. "I know." She glanced around the empty detention room and frowned. "Where is everyone?"

Vallejo sat down at the large desk in the front of the room. "You're the only one we have scheduled for detention these next few days."

"Seriously?" Amazon cried. "Jeez. What am I supposed to do for the next hour?"

"How about homework?"

"Oh please. Who does homework in detention?" Amazon scoffed.

Vallejo rolled his eyes and settled back in his chair. "Then I guess you'll be staring out the window mindlessly for the next fifty-five minutes."

Amazon sighed. She slumped in her seat and tapped her fingers on the fake wood. It was really nice outside. So not a day to be detention. "I feel depressed..."

_A perfect time to sing the blues._

Amazon could feel her lips twitch. When she was little her father taught her to play the harmonica. She always brought it with her but never really got a chance to use it. But now she was feeling the blues, and it was time to sing them out.

And it would be a good way to annoy the heck out of Vallejo.

Amazon reached into her bag and pulled out a slim silver harmonica. She put her lips against the cool and metal and blew gently. A jazzy melody spilled out and got Vallejo's attention.

"What the-?"

Amazon continued to blow the jazz notes on her harmonica, successfully playing the blues. She didn't really know how to play anything else, but her life was pretty depressing so the blues was a suitable thing to play.

The harmonica was yanked out of her hands. She glared at Vallejo. "I was using that!"

"It's giving me a headache."

"Well jeez. Thanks for the compliment." Amazon muttered dryly.

Vallejo stuffed the harmonica in his pocket and ignored her. Amazon scowled and glanced at the clock. Fifty minutes left. Amazon curiously dug through her bag to see what other items she could find.

In detention you could use just about anything to amuse yourself.

"Ooh. Vallejo, you want some gum?" Amazon dug a green and yellow pack of gum out of her bag and waved it in the air like a referee waved a flag.

"How long has it been in there?" Vallejo asked suspiciously.

Amazon frowned and stared at the frayed and slightly yellowed packaging. "More than three months I guess."

"Uh...no thanks."

"Suit yourself." Amazon pulled a piece out and popped it in her mouth. She stuffed the packaging back into your bag and grinned.

"Hey Vallejo!"

Vallejo groaned and rubbed his forehead in exasperation. "What?"

"Wanna play cards?"

"Will it get you to shut up?"

"Maybe." Amazon hopped up from her seat and skipped to Vallejo's. She sat down on the top and shuffled the cards in her hand. "Ready to play?"

Vallejo glanced up at her. "What're we playing?" He asked with a sigh.

Amazon grinned and dealt the cards onto the flat surface, each card falling neatly on top of the other. "Spit."

"I swear if this involves real spitting I'm going to-"

"Give me some credit! All you have to do is get rid of your cards before the other person."

"And how do I do that?"

With a groan, Amazon explained the rules of Spit. Soon they were well into their sixth round and each was in their own rhythm.

Amazon slammed down a three on top of a two and successfully got rid of all her cards. She hurriedly went to claim the smaller pile and grinned when she got the pile before Vallejo. His hand landed on top of hers milliseconds after she claimed the pile.

"Not again!" Vallejo snapped in frustration.

Amazon stared at his hand, which was locked on top of hers. She could feel a flush creep across her neck. She quickly retracted her hand and managed a smile.

"You snooze you lose." Amazon stared at the clock and grinned. "And my time is up!" She gathered up her cards and stuffed them back in her bag. She shouldered it and hopped off the desk. She paused in the doorframe and glanced back at the Junior Commissioner. "See ya tomorrow."

Vallejo watched her go and leaned back in his chair. "I just might sign up for detention duty for the rest of this week."

**I know. Uneventful and a bit boring. But I'll work on it. Review please :)**


	7. Lesson Number Two Lock Picking

**I do not own Fillmore. :P I also have no idea how to pick a lock either.**

**Lesson #2: Lock Picking**

Liz hopped up and down eagerly. "Is it time for our second lesson?"

Amazon smiled. "Yep. You got stealth and pick pocketing down. Now it's time to learn the skill of lock picking."

The two girls stood in front of the shed that was tucked back in the large yard of X Middle School. It was perfect to practice lock picking on; hardly any security and no alarms. Amazon pulled a silver hair pin out of her pocket and twirled it between her thumb and index finger.

"The best tool to use when doing this is a hair pin. For doors that don't have padlocks, you can use a credit card or your student ID card." Amazon bent to her knees and carefully inserted the pin into the padlock. "The goal is to gently twist the pin until you hear the gears and tumblers click. This tells you you have been successful."

Amazon expertly jiggled the hair pin and smiled when the padlock clicked open. "See? Now you try."

Liz accepted the pin and jammed it in the lock. She winced when it got stuck instantly. "Oops."

Amazon chuckled. "Rule number one: don't just jam it in there. Go slowly."

Liz managed to get the pin out. She tried it again. She twisted it roughly to one side and groaned when it broke in half. Amazon smiled and pulled another hair pin from her bag. "Rule number two: always bring extra pins just in case. Rule number three: use grace and gentleness."

Liz took a deep breath and tried again. A grin split her face when the lock popped open. Amazon nodded approvingly. "Nice job. It only took three tries. Now do it a few more times just to get the hang of it."

Liz obeyed. She did it twice with her eyes closed because, as Amazon said, "You never know what could happen."

Amazon smiled. "You got it kid."

Liz cheered and handed Amazon her hair pin back. Amazon glanced up at the now dark sky and smiled. "I think the school is pretty much empty. Now it is time for the field run."

Liz frowned. "Like what?"

Amazon smirked. "The X Swim Meet is tomorrow right?"

"Yeah."

"Well. It's time for some more payback. Folsom wants to stick me in detention? That's cool. But now it's time for the consequences. And this time I won't be caught."

They jogged up to the front doors and Amazon pulled out her black device with the red button. She pushed it and the security system went offline. "Coast is clear." She handed Liz a student ID card and gestured towards the door. Liz firmly slipped the card between the doors and yanked the card down. The doors clicked open. Liz tensed for the alarms, but none came.

"Wow! That thing is so cool!" Liz exclaimed.

Amazon smiled and motioned for Liz to follow. They crept through the empty halls and they came upon the pool room. She handed Liz another hair pin and winked. Liz grinned and quickly picked the lock. They cautiously peered inside before entering.

"What're you going to do?" Liz whispered.

Amazon smiled and removed two vials of blue dye from her bag. She hurried to the edge of the pool and was about to dump them in when she froze. Liz stared in shock as the lock turned and the doorknob twisted. Amazon grabbed the girl by her arm and shoved her into the pool with her right behind.

Hank glanced inside the pool room and frowned. "I could have sworn I heard somebody in here..." He shrugged and closed the door behind him.

Amazon broke through the surface and coughed. Her blond hair was plastered to her face. Liz came up beside her. She treaded water. "That was a close on! You were really fast, thinking on your feet like that."

"And that will be the next lesson. Learning how to hide under pressure." Amazon climbed out of the warm water and scowled as she stared down at her soaked self. Liz hauled herself over the edge and pushed her wet hair out of her eyes. Amazon dumped the vials in the pool and threw them in her bag.

"We can't go out dripping like this..." Amazon sighed. She took off her jacket and boots and stuffed them in her bag. She rolled up the cuffs of her jeans until they reached her calves. She squeezed as much water out of her hair as possible and made sure no hairs were left behind. She then tied her hair in a ponytail and slung her bag over her shoulder.

Liz quickly copied her; tying her hair back and taking off her shoes. She rolled up her cuffs and jogged after Amazon as they booked it outside. When they were safely away from the perimeter, Amazon turned the security back on and grinned.

"Lesson Number Two: completed."

...

Folsom beamed around at the divers that were perched on the starting stands; goggles securely over their eyes and white caps pulled over their hair. "That championship is ours Raycliff. Our kids have worked hard and there is no way they can lose."

Amazon stuffed her hands in her pockets and leaned back in the stands. Liz peered curiously over heads and glanced at her teacher. "How come we're here?"

"To watch the fun," Amazon winked and gestured towards the swimmers. "The best part is watching your project in action."

A whistle blast echoed off of the blue walls and the swimmers instantly leapt into the water. They cut through the smooth water and one of the swimmers made it back before the others. She climbed out of the water and pumped her fist triumphantly. Gasps of shock and surprise filled the swimming room and the confused X student looked down at herself.

"AAGGGHHHH!"

She was completely blue! The only parts of her body spared were her eyes, hair and what was under her swimsuit. The swimmer climbed out and glanced at himself in horror. Since he was only wearing swimming trunks, he got the worst of it. Soon the room was filled with screaming and hysterical students.

Folsom bolted upwards and gaped at the scene before her.

"YOU!"

The angry principal of the competing school stormed up to her. "How DARE you sabotage this pool!"

"I didn't! Why would I sabotage my own students! That's just idiotic!" Folsom snapped.

The man bristled. "I don't know what kind of school you're running here, but consider this Swim Meet cancelled!"

Folsom could only watch as he gathered up his students and stormed out in a huff. Her eyes scanned the bleachers of stunned students until they landed on Amazon Kowalski. She was regarding the chaos with a shocked expression, but her green eyes conveyed the obvious amusement she was feeling inside. Their eyes met, and the girl gave a shrug. She stood up and started down the bleachers and towards the exit. Another blond jumped up and followed her. Both paused at the door and glanced back at her.

Folsom gritted her teeth as both girls wiggled their fingers at her and exited the room. "Raycliff..." She growled.

"Yes?"

"I want to know who that other girl is. And I want the Safety Patrol in here NOW!"


	8. Setting a Trap

**I do not own Fillmore. Review please :)**

**Setting a Trap**

Ingrid bent down and inspected the rippling waves of the water. It looked normal, expect for when you climbed out you turned blue of course. "A simple science trick. You can learn it off of any science website or book."

"Will it fade?" Fillmore asked.

Ingrid frowned thoughtfully. "You need to create a counter-chemical, but it should. Although the pool will be out of commission for at least a week."

Fillmore glanced at Folsom, who was really laying it onto Vallejo. "No evidence?"

"No," Ingrid sighed. "But Hank said he thought he heard someone in here last night. So I assume they picked the lock, snuck in and added the chemicals and slipped back out."

"How did they get past the security system?" Fillmore asked in disbelief.

"It went offline for about ten minutes and then it went back on. Amazon probably disabled it just long enough to pull this stunt off."

Folsom stormed over with a weary Vallejo behind her. "Talk to me people."

"Nothing to tell. They picked the lock, disabled the security system, added the dye and slipped back out." Ingrid surveyed the perimeter of the pool and sighed. "No evidence. I should be able to clear this up in a week."

"Do any of you know the girl that was with her?" Folsom snapped.

"Liz Hanson?"

Folsom frowned. The name sounded familiar. Liz Hanson..."Was she the one suspended for fighting on school property?"

"That's the one." Fillmore muttered. "She's been hanging around Amazon a lot lately."

Folsom tiredly ran a hand through her blond hair and sighed. "Alright. Ingrid, I want this pool cleaned up by the end of THIS week, understood?"

Ingrid gritted her teeth but nodded. Folsom nodded curtly and exited the pool room, ducking under the yellow caution tape that blocked her path. Vallejo groaned and shook his head.

"This can't go on. Amazon is going to keep pulling these stunts and we have no way of catching her."

Fillmore frowned for a moment before breaking out into a slow smile. "What if we DID catch her?"

Vallejo arched an eyebrow. "I'm not following you."

"Think about it. Amazon gets revenge on anyway that either embarrasses her or makes her mad. So what if we purposely made her mad?"

"Then she would come back and pull another stunt! And we'd be there to catch her!" Ingrid exclaimed.

"I suppose it's worth a shot..."Vallejo muttered. "But who is the poor sap that purposely ticks off Amazon?"

...

"Folsom was so mad! Did you see her face?" Liz giggled as they walked up to Amazon's locker. Amazon smirked and started spinning the dial on the black lock. Folsom certainly seemed to be on a tirade today. It was obvious she knew it was her, considering Folsom shot her a dirty look every time she saw her. But with evidence, she couldn't bring Amazon in.

The delinquent yanked on her lock and swung the metal door open.

"AAGH-"

Her scream was muffled by the blast of water she got to the face. She fell backwards and lay on the tiled floor, stunned.

"Looks like I killed two birds with one stone."

Amazon wiped the water from her eyes and glared at the young boy that was watching her with an amused expression. Crowds of students that had been waiting for the warning bell to ring were now muffling their giggles in the palms of their hands. The boy smirked at her before walking back down the hall casually.

Amazon turned to glance at Liz, and then understood why the jerk had said he had killed two birds with one stone. Liz had been hit by the water as well, but had clung on to the locker door to keep from being knocked off balance. She was staring after the boy with her jaw hanging open.

"That JERK!"

Amazon pushed her soaking hair out of her burning green eyes and stood up. She inspected her locker and scowled. The boy had rigged two Mega Super Soakers to go off when she opened her locker. Liz wiped the water off her face and squeezed out her short blond hair, watching the droplets splatter to the floor.

Amazon angrily yanked the water guns out of her locker and chucked them into the garbage can across the hall. "Do you know that kid?"

"Yeah. He's captain of the X Middle School Swim Team. He must have figured out who tricked out the pool..."Liz frowned. "I don't know how though."

Amazon growled and cracked her knuckles. "We'll figure that out later. You're sleeping over at my place tonight Liz. Looks like there's gonna be another night of payback."

...

Swim Team Captain Geoffrey Morgan met Fillmore at the water fountain. "Did you do it?"

Geoffrey tilted his head to the side. "Yeah. I know I owed you a favour and all after you caught the Bathing Suit Snatcher and all, but how come you wanted me to rig Amazon's locker?" He paused and peered down the hall. "She's going to kill me..."

"Not if I have anything to say about it. If all goes well, I'll tell you tomorrow. But for now don't worry about a thing. Thanks a lot man." Fillmore held out his fist and Geoffrey bumped it with his own.

"No problem man."

Fillmore watched Geoffrey head down the hall. He walked around the corner and glanced at Amazon's locker. She was FUMING. Fillmore grinned.

The trap was set. Now all he needed was for the mouse to fall for it.


	9. Escaping the Trap

**I do not own Fillmore. Review please :)**

**Escaping the Trap**

Liz pulled a dark purple hoodie over her tank top and carefully climbed out of the open window. She slid down the drain pipe and landed in the soft grass. Amazon came down soon after and landed neatly on the ground. Liz glanced at the open window and frowned. "Won't your dad be suspicious?"

Amazon waved her hand dismissively. "He never leaves his office. We got nothing to worry about."

The duo jogged all the way to the empty school. Liz stared at the bag Amazon had over her shoulder and asked, "What exactly are we doing, anyway?"

Amazon smiled. "We're just gonna fill his swimsuit with itching powder."

"And since he has a practice match tomorrow..." Liz trailed off and grinned.

"It'll make this prank a whole lot funnier." Amazon finished. She reached in her pocket and pulled out her signal interrupter. She pushed the button and stuffed it back in her pocket. Liz picked the lock and they snuck through the empty halls.

Amazon quickly picked the lock to the pool room and opened the door. She ducked underneath the caution tape and ventured towards the change room doors. "I want you to stand guard," she whispered to Liz. "Make an owl noise if you can hear someone coming."

Liz saluted her. "Yes M'am!"

Amazon rolled her green eyes and quietly opened the change room door. Her gaze roamed the locker doors until she found the one that bared the gold plaque 'Swim Team Captain'. Amazon pulled on a glove and carefully turned the dial, listening intently for any clicks. With a grin, she found the right combination and yanked the lock off with flourish.

The door swung open and the canister of itching powder fell out of her grasp. Fillmore stepped out of the locker, badge held out.

"X Middle School Safety Patrol. You are under arrest."

_Dad always knew I'd be arrested sooner or later._ Amazon thought. But now was not the time to silently admit that her father was correct in a way. Now she had some quick thinking to do.

It was obvious she was caught red-handed. And although she was cursing herself for her stupidity, she was mildly impressed by the trap Fillmore had set.

_Liz._

Right. If its one thing Amazon had, it was honour and the value of never betraying fellow partners. So she could not allow Fillmore to simply take her in custody. If she did, he would run right into Liz. And there was a good chance there were other officers around.

_I really should have taught Liz how to hide in high-pressure situations..._

Amazon screamed loudly and shrilly, causing Fillmore to stumble back into the locker in surprise. Amazon slammed the door shut and locked it hastily. She ignored Fillmore's insistent bangs and barrelled out the door. Liz glanced at her in shock.

"What's going-"

"Get in the pool!"

"What?"

"GET IN THE POOL!"

Liz recalled Amazon's rule; don't question the instructions she gave. And Liz full-heartedly trusted Amazon. Without question she ran to the edge of the pool and jumped in just as the doors slammed open and Fillmore's backup entered. Amazon scowled and charged back into the change room. She bounced in place for a moment, adrenaline pumping through her veins. Her eyes roamed to the window and she hurried towards it.

"FREEZE!" Ingrid hollered.

Amazon paused, hands gripping the window ledge as she glanced at the officer in amusement. "I'd rather not," she replied before hoisting herself up and kicking the window open. She looked at the ground before leaping down and tumbling to the soft grass.

The dark made it hard to see where she was running, but it also made it hard for the officers to see HER. She took off as fast as her feet could carry her, and she could faintly here the shouts of the other officers gathering outside. At least they were away from the pool.

Amazon took a quick moment to catch her breath. Now what? She couldn't just leave Liz behind...but she couldn't go back either.

Her fingers brushed the signal interrupter in her pocket and a small smile crossed her lips. The officers could not ignore, say, a fire alarm. It should give her enough time to collect Liz and run back.

Amazon pulled the device from her pocket and slid aside a hatch. Many green buttons with numbers were revealed. Her mind raced through the fire alarm systems X used. She remembered the one she wanted and hurriedly typed the code in. Instantly alarms blared from the science wing. She listened to the sudden silence, save for the ear-shattering alarms, and grinned when the officers stampeded for the science wing and shouting instructions to each other the whole way.

Amazon quickly retraced her steps and crawled back through the open window. She peered cautiously around the room and stilled when she saw Ingrid twisting the lock on Geoffrey's locker.

"Hurry up Ingrid! She's getting away!" Fillmore's muffled voice came from inside the locker.

Ingrid sighed wearily. "I think she already did. It's either chase after her or ignore a possible fire."

"It's a diversion!"

"We can't be sure. And we only have two other officers besides us out here."

Amazon smirked and quietly dropped from the window. She easily slipped behind the unsuspecting officer and waited until she swung the locker door open.

Fillmore's eyes widened. "Ingrid! Look-"

Amazon shoved Ingrid inside the locker and slammed the door shut and locked it once more. "I know it's a tight fit, with two of you in there, but I believe it'll be quite cozy." She teased.

Snickering, she pushed the change room door open and smiled as Liz hauled herself over the edge of the pool, coughing and now blue.

"How're you doing?" Amazon questioned.

Liz glanced up at her in surprise. "Fine. Thanks for that. I would have been a goner if I'd been caught by those officers. But what are you doing here? They're gonna catch you!"

"No woman gets left behind." Amazon replied and held out her hand. Liz grinned and accepted it. She was pulled to her feet and both girls listened intently for any arriving officers.

"We better get going. They won't stick around once they find out the fire alarm was a fake."

"How'd you do that anyway?"

"I'll tell you later."

Liz followed Amazon back out the window. "You have to be the first person they haven't caught other than the Delinquent Hazards!" She exclaimed.

Amazon glanced at her. "You haven't been caught either."

"I would have been if you hadn't saved my butt." Liz smiled. "You really are the greatest delinquent, aren't you?"

Amazon smirked. "I try."


	10. Lesson Number Three Hiding

**I do not own Fillmore. Review please :)**

**Lesson Number Three: Hiding**

Liz frowned when she found herself in the vast backyard of Amazon's house. "What're we doing now?"

"We had a really close call. I decided I should teach you how to hide right now."

"Teach me how to hide?" Liz repeated.

"Yeah. When you hear someone coming, you don't have much time to think. So you have to find someplace to hide and then think of your escape plan from there."

"Like when you shoved me in the pool so I wouldn't get caught."

Amazon paused and regarded her friend's blue body. "We'll fix you up later." She gestured around the large yard. There was a pond, a gazebo, a shed, a cherry blossom tree, a stone wall and wheelbarrow. "This lesson will be pretty short. Anyone can hide, but you have to pick the right spot."

Liz tilted her head to the side. "So...are we playing hide and seek?"

Amazon rolled her eyes. "Not quite. You sneak around the yard, and I'll come from the front into the back. But you won't know which way I take. So you have to listen and be alert. Even if you hear a twig snap, find a place to hide and take cover until you hear nothing but silence again."

Liz watched as Amazon jogged from the yard. She scratched her head before shrugging and walking around the pond. As Amazon said before; don't ask questions.

She whirled her head around in surprise when a dark shape hurtled over the garden wall. Without thinking she dove into the pond and get wet once more. Amazon stifled a laugh and watched her student crawl wearily out of the green-moss filled pond. "You said you would come around from the front!" She accused.

Amazon shrugged. "I lied. You have to be prepared for the unexpected. You did really well, except try not to make such a big splash."

Liz pushed her soaked blond hair out of her blue eyes and sighed. "Does that mean I have to do it again?"

"Never use the same hiding spot twice." Amazon told her before leaving the yard once more.

Liz shook her head and started walking again. This time she heard the boots scrape against the stone wall and she dove to her hiding place.

Amazon hit the grass and surveyed the yard. Nothing but darkness and the dim glow of the moon. She glanced at the pond, but there were no ripples. She searched the gazebo and found nothing. Her green eyes strayed to the wheelbarrow and she lifted it up and expected to see Liz crouching there.

"Dang. She's pretty good considering this is her second try."

"Thanks!"

Amazon yelped and almost dropped the upside-down wheelbarrow on her foot. She bent down and craned her neck upwards and spotted Liz holding herself up in the...barrow part of the wheelbarrow. She let go of the sides and fell to the ground. Amazon helped her up and grinned.

"I think you got hiding down. It's not a long lesson, but it is pretty important. All you have to remember is never go to the same place twice and be as quick and silent as you can. Other than that, it's pretty easy."

Liz smiled. "You're a really quick thinker. I can't believe you locked two officers in a locker! You sure will be in trouble."

Amazon shrugged. "I may hate detentions, but they are a bit more tolerable now."

"How come?"

Amazon was glad it was dark out, for it hid the flush creeping up her neck. "No reason. Since you got hiding down, we'll start on out next lesson sometime this week."

Liz smiled brightly. "What's next?"

"We've covered stealth and pick pocketing in one lesson, then lock picking and now hiding. Our next lesson will be how to get rid of evidence."

Liz frowned. "Shouldn't that have been our first lesson?"

Amazon smirked. "If you've been paying attention, you'd have noticed what I did to get rid of my evidence. The rest is mostly common sense. But I'll still review it anyway."

"Is that it?"

Amazon thought for a moment. The basics had been taught, and that was all Amazon was willing to teach. Not that she didn't trust Liz. It was the rest of the Delinquent Hazards she didn't trust. She had never had a best friend before, and it was nice to have one.

"I've taught you the basics. Now it's up to you to create your own image. Every job you pull will define you."

"I can't thank you enough! Thanks to you I might just get an invitation to join the Delinquent Hazards! You are the best best friend ever!"

Amazon blushed when Liz hugged her tightly. She wasn't used to this kind of thing. "Thanks. You're a pretty great best friend as well."

"And just think. Even if the Delinquent Hazards don't notice me, we can become our own group."

Amazon laughed. "Sounds like a plan. How about we pop some popcorn and watch some Pirates of the Caribbean movies?"

Liz giggled and slung an arm around Amazon's shoulder. "Sound like a plan!"

**Uneventful and lack of excitement. I know. I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Next chapter should hopefully be more interesting :P **


	11. Cuffs of Fury

**I do not own Fillmore. Review please :)**

**Cuffs of Fury**

Liz and Amazon were late to school the next morning. Liz pushed her pink and purple streaked hair out of her blue eyes and nervously scanned the empty hallways. "Are you sure?"

"No problem. I've taken the fall many times before. All I'll get is a few more weeks of detention and possibly some community service hours."

"Will you be free for Folsom's annual School Spirit Day assembly?"

Amazon grinned. "Please. That's tomorrow during school. Folsom has no right to keep me in detention during school hours. And she'll need every officer out for watch duty. So my punishment will be served after school."

"You think everything out." Liz awed.

"I try." Amazon winked and glanced up. "Here comes the cavalry."

A very irate Fillmore and Ingrid stormed down the hall towards her. Amazon waved goodbye to Liz and the girl hurried off to her next class. Fillmore narrowed his eyes and glowered after her. But there was nothing he could do. He only had evidence against Amazon. "You are in big trouble this time, Kowalski."

"For shoving you two in a locker? I thought you'd have enjoyed it." Amazon widened her forest green eyes with innocence, but could not quell the smirk that emerged.

Fillmore and Ingrid grabbed her arms and ushered her down the hall. Amazon sighed and allowed herself to be led into the HQ and into the interrogation room. She slouched back in her chair and lazily fiddled with the chains around her waist. Folsom stormed through the door with Vallejo right behind.

"Long time no see."

"You break into the school at night, attempt to sabotage Geoffrey, lock my best officers into a locker and pull a fake fire drill?" Folsom hissed angrily. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I should have realized it was a setup when that Geoffrey kid mocked me. There was no way he could have gotten my locker combination. Anger can blind people sometimes..." Amazon sighed.

Folsom glowered at the girl before her. "You still have a few more days of detention left, so I'll add another week onto that sentence. During school."

A smile played across her lips. "I'm afraid you can't do that. Not tomorrow, anyway. Every teacher and student will be at your silly Spirit Day thing. Who's going to sit out and watch me when they could be getting a day off class and having fun?"

"I will."

Amazon stared at the Junior Commissioner in shock. "Say what?"

Folsom smiled. "Vallejo has kindly offered to watch you while the Spirit Day commences. And just so you don't try anything tonight, I'm going to amp up the security. And Vallejo has a surprise for you."

Amazon frowned when Folsom left the room. She did not like the feeling stirring in her gut. She was too busy thinking that she didn't notice Vallejo removed a pair of handcuffs from behind his back and swiftly locked on around her wrist.

She stared at the metal restraint for a moment before slowly following the short chain and realizing that Vallejo had handcuffed her to him.

She was handcuffed to Vallejo.

She. Was. Handcuffed. To. Vallejo.

"AAAAGGGHHHH!" Amazon shrieked and yanked at the chain in disbelief. It held firm. "AAAGGGHHH!"

"Glad to see you're having a positive reaction about this."

"AAAGGGHHHHH!"

...

Fillmore glanced through the mirror with amusement and watched Amazon gape at the handcuffs and shriek in panic. Ingrid handed him a cup of cocoa and smiled. "How long do you think she'll keep screaming like that?"

"AAAGGGHHHH!"

Fillmore laughed. "A while, I think. This didn't come up in her calculations."

...

Amazon had her head on the desk for the past ten minutes, and she had no desire to lift in. She could hear the laughter coming from the HQ and she had a sudden urge to throttle them all. Now what was she supposed to do? She couldn't teach the last lesson to Liz handcuffed to Vallejo. And she really needed that Spirit Day to be sabotaged. Sure, they're other delinquents at this school. But none had the skills to get past the dense security.

She was going to have get a message to Liz somehow. There was no way she was going to let Folsom get away with this. And Liz had more potential than anyone gave her credit for.

Liz was ready for her first big job.

Getting rid of evidence was a simple procedure that could be learned off of any website or book. All Amazon had to do was get that book to her.

"Are you done?"

Amazon wearily lifted her head and glowered at him. "This is a cheap shot." She lifted her wrist to emphasize her point.

Vallejo raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Look who's talking."

Amazon rested her chin and continued to brood. "I am not going to class like this."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice."

"I have rights!"

"Your rights were temporarily taken away when you shoved two Safety Patrollers in a locker."

Amazon scowled. "I cannot believe my dad agreed to this. Handcuffed to a Safety Patroller for an entire day."

"Day and a half, if you want to get specific." Vallejo pointed out.

"Where are we staying anyway?"

"Here."

"Bloody heck," Amazon muttered and frowned. The bathroom situation was certainly going to be an awkward one. And the changing. Good thing she didn't have gym this semester. This would be very interesting.

...

Liz walked through the halls and frowned. She hadn't seen Amazon all day. She hoped she wasn't expelled.

"Er...Liz?"

Liz grinned and glanced up. She was about to greet her best friend when the words got stuck in her throat. Amazon just shrugged her shoulders and gestured at the slightly amused officer she was handcuffed to. "Uh...Amazon?"

Amazon scowled. "My punishment."

Liz bit her lip. "This wasn't quite in your calculations."

"No kidding." Amazon muttered. She stared at Liz and inclined her head towards her backpack. "The book you wanted is in my backpack."

Liz was about to question her statement when she remembered. Don't ask questions. Liz casually unzipped the bag and dug out the book Amazon was referring to. She scanned the cover. She didn't know what _Catcher in the Rye _had to do with anything, but she slipped the book in her own bag anyway.

"Thanks. So...I guess I'll see you..."

"After the stupid Spirit thing it done." Amazon supplied.

"Have fun." Liz shot her friend a sympathetic glance and hurried off to her next class. Vallejo glanced at Amazon suspiciously.

"What'd she want to borrow that book?"

Amazon widened her green eyes innocently. "She just did."

Vallejo narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "I highly doubt that."

...

Liz stared in shock at the note that was written in the book.

_Dear Liz,_

_Considering my predicament, I will not be able to teach you the final lesson tonight. So I would like you to read this book and practice a bit. When it's well past ten, start thinking about ways to sabotage the Spirit Day thing. DO NOT DO IT TONIGHT. Security will be too dense. You can accomplish your task early the next morning or during school when the security will be a bit more lax. _

_I know you can do this. You have the skills. All you need to do is combine them and think of the greatest prank ever to pull during the assembly. Then the Delinquent Hazards will HAVE to notice you. Just don't get caught. I promise that they'll know who the pranker is even if Folsom doesn't. I'm counting on you._

_This note will self destruct in five seconds._

_Nah, I'm just kidding._

_Much love,_

_Amazon._

Amazon had switched the cover of the Book of Destroying Evidence with the cover of the _Catcher in the Rye_ so Vallejo wouldn't get to suspicious. Pretty clever. But Liz didn't know if she could do this or not. She only had maybe a week of tutelage.

But if Amazon had faith, then Liz was going to give it a shot. After all, Amazon didn't get where she is by chickening out as every opportunity passed by.

...

The moonlight shone through the windows and Amazon clucked her tongue in annoyance. The entire day every kid had snickered and pointed at her, thinking she finally had gotten her comeuppance.

Now it was night and her dad had his assistant drop off a bag for her. There was a toothbrush, a set of PJ's, a set of new clothes and some cards. The chain on her handcuffs was long enough for her to duck into the empty restroom and change into her PJ's and brush her teeth. If there was one thing she couldn't stand it was being in clothes late into the night.

She sat on the floor, back against Vallejo's desk as he clicked away on his computer. His office door was shut. Her wrist kept bouncing against the edge of the desk as Vallejo's hands flew over the keyboard.

She seriously wanted to sleep, but the workaholic Vallejo insisted on doing work. So now she was sitting on the floor with crossed legs bored out of her mind. Her father sent her a silk tank top and baggy pink boxer shorts. Not quite proper sleepwear for this occasion. But with no other alternative she changed and she could have sworn Vallejo went red for just a moment. But it may have been a trick of the light.

With a sigh Amazon pulled out her cards and started flicking them over her head. Vallejo stopped his work and glanced at her with irritation.

"Not so much fun now is it?" Amazon questioned.

"There was a fun point?"

Amazon thought for a moment. "Sure. I just can't think of one."

Suddenly Vallejo's walkie talkie crackled and his picked it up. "Vallejo."

"We got a perp running down the east side and towards your location."

"On it."

Amazon yelped as Vallejo stood up abruptly and started jogging towards the exit. "Dude! What's going on?"

"Someone's broke onto school property. Anyone you know?"

Amazon paled. Would Liz really try and pull something tonight when she specifically told her not too? No. She wouldn't. But who would?

She got up and tried keeping pace with a surprisingly fast Vallejo. They burst through the doors and tore down the field. Amazon cursed herself for taking off her boots and her father for sending clothes that hardly covered any skin. Honestly!

She could see a dark figure coming towards them. He halted suddenly when noticing them and ran the other way. Vallejo ran after him/her and tackled him to the ground. Amazon yelped and tumbled over him and landed on the cold grass.

Tehama and Anza jogged over to them. "Nice job Vallejo."

"Book him for me, will you?"

Amazon stared up at the guy who was only a little older than her. She recognized him as the mascot stealer from the previous year.

"Foiled again," Tehama teased. "You're really losing your touch."

As the two ushered him away to call his folks, Amazon was still on the ground, dazed. Vallejo gave a few directions in his walkie talkie before noticing she had yet to move.

"Out of breath already?" He teased.

Amazon glowered at him. "Funny." She accepted the hand he held out and was pulled to her feet. She stumbled on a root and crashed into his chest. He grabbed her upper arms to hold her upright. Amazon was once more thankful for the dark. Her face was probably as red as a tomato.

"Thanks." She managed to stammer. She quickly untangled herself and started to move towards the school.

You can imagine her surprise when Vallejo latched his hands over her arms and yanked her back towards him and firmly locked his lips on hers.

**Was this one better? I know. Romance? What? Well...that's how it turned out. Review please :)**


	12. Awkward

**I do not own Fillmore. Review please!**

**Awkward!**

Amazon really couldn't think at the moment. When she realized she would be handcuffed to Vallejo, she certainly didn't expect this. Although she didn't mind it at all.

_You are fraternizing with the enemy!_

True, but she really couldn't deny the sparks exploding in her vision and the tingle in her toes. Her hand brushed his front pocket and she stilled.

The handcuff key was in his front pocket.

_You can escape now or just fall into the moment._

Amazon never liked making decisions. But she really wanted to see how Liz was doing. And she REALLY wanted to continue doing what she was doing. Was one supposed to have this many thoughts when having their first kiss? It was honestly amazing she could think at all with the slight fog in her brain.

The feelings for her enemy would be dealt with later. Now it was delinquent time. Amazon casually slipped her hand in his front pocket and fingered the key for just a second before skilfully pulling it out and hiding behind her back. Vallejo chose then to pull away abruptly and stare at her.

_Awkward..._Amazon thought.

"I-ahem. Don't know what came over me." Vallejo muttered. He took a quick step away and tried to sort out the jumbling thoughts and feelings. Amazon tilted her head to the side and was mildly amused at his behaviour and her sudden decision.

She liked him. Hmm. Not something she expected when coming to this school. But the world-and her life-was full of surprises. Now it was time for her to pull one.

Swiftly removing the key from behind her back, Amazon unlocked the cuffs and removed her wrist. Vallejo opened his mouth to protest but his words were silenced when Amazon planted a quick kiss on his lips before winking and taking off.

"We'll have to do this again sometime," she called back.

Vallejo stared at the handcuffs and was stunned for a moment. Enough time for Amazon to disappear. "Man. She IS good."

...

Liz ran a hand through her short blond hair and stared at the notebook papers littering her desk. The lamp cast a dim glow across her room and there were at least six cans of soda cluttering random spots in her room. She read the entire book Amazon gave her and even practiced. It wasn't hard really, just a lot to remember. The hard part was thinking of the perfect prank to pull during Spirit Day.

A knock sounded on her window and Liz froze. Her blue eyes shot towards the baseball bat resting against her bed and she got up in panic. Gripping the bat between her hands Liz crept up to the window and cautiously peered out. She was more than shocked to see Amazon's face on the other side.

"Were you really gonna hit me with that?" Amazon questioned as she hoisted herself over the sill and into Liz's room.

"I thought you were a burglar." Liz shrugged and tossed the baseball bat aside. "I am so glad you're here! I read the entire book and practiced like you told me to. Now we can come up with a prank!"

"Sorry Liz, but that's still your project. You had the lessons, now it's time for a field run."

Liz groaned and flopped back on her purple-comforted bed. "But I can't think of anything!"

"It'll come to you." Amazon replied confidently, plucking a can of soda from the desk and taking a hearty sip.

Liz frowned thoughtfully, staring at her ceiling and allowing the gears in her mind to run. She sat up instantly, eyes bright with eagerness. "I think I got it!"

Leaning over she whispered her idea into Amazon's ear. The delinquent's smile turned into a smirk. "Liz Hanson, you have the greatest and most devious mind I have ever seen."

**I know. I know. Another short one. I had to get this out of the way :P I had absolutely no idea how to write the scene after the kiss. I lack skills in the romance area. But I wanted Amazon to hook up with Vallejo...so yeah. Reviews are awesome :) And I may not update after Thursday cause I got a math test and with only a month left of school it's time to kick it into high gear.**

**But just think.**

**SUMMER!**

**:D :D :D :D :D**

**Ok. I'm done.**


	13. Field Mission

**I do not own Fillmore. Review please!**

**Field Mission**

Amazon ran a brush through her blond hair and admired the red streaks. She set the wooden brush on Liz's oak dresser and slung her bag over her shoulder. "So Liz, how're you feeling?"

Liz nervously twisted a pink streak around her index finger. "Anxious I guess. Do you really think I can do it?"

"I do. But an important quality in being a delinquent is having confidence." Amazon peered out the window at the bright morning sky. "I can't wait to see Folsom's expression when she gets to school."

Liz tilted her head to the side. "You never did tell me how you managed to un-cuff yourself from Vallejo."

Amazon smirked slightly with a red tint lighting up her cheeks. "I kind of got the key during a distraction."

Liz noted the blush and smiled widely. "You like him!"

"I do not!" Liz shot her friend a knowing look. "Ok. Maybe."

"It's so sweet and strange at the same time..." Liz sighed. "But you're still going to be a delinquent right?"

Amazon looked horrified. "Of course! Nothing shall make me change my ways! NOTHING!" She pumped her fist in the air to dramatically emphasize her point. Liz rolled her blue eyes and picked up her backpack. The two girls shuffled out the door and down the sidewalk, blinking against the morning sun.

"Won't your dad have worried about where you were last night?" Liz questioned.

"Please," Amazon scoffed. "He barely notices me when I AM at home."

They came upon X Middle School and Amazon paused at the grass line and turned to face Liz. "This is the most important test of your life. This will mark whether or not you are a true delinquent. The Delinquent Hazards will be watching. Make me-and them-proud."

Liz took a deep breath and nodded firmly. She strode up to X and confidently strode through the front doors. Amazon smiled and headed towards the parking lot. It was time to greet Folsom.

...

Folsom leaned back in the leather seat of her limo and scanned the itinerary for Spirit Day. If things went as planned, then everything should run smoothly. The limo slid into her reserved parking spot and Folsom waited for her chauffer to open the door. Climbing out with her head held high, Folsom walked importantly across the parking lot, and for the first time in her educational career she faltered and her stern demeanour fell.

Amazon sat on the stone wall overlooking the broad parking lot. She smiled widely when she saw Folsom and leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. "Ya know Principal F, if you keep gaping like that you're gonna catch flies."

Folsom clamped her jaw closed and felt her right eye twitch. "How-when-why-?"

Amazon rolled her green eyes. "Please. There was no way I was spending the night at school with-"Her voice faltered for just a second before she regained her composure. "-Vallejo. He should really have kept the key in a safer place."

Folsom glared daggers at the smug girl in front of her. If Amazon had managed to escape, she had an entire night and morning to lay out the plan for whatever prank she came up with. She would deal with that later. Now she wanted Amazon under watch IMMEDIATELY. "FILLMORE!"

...

Liz slipped her books in her locker and glanced around. Every student was wearing the school colours to support Spirit Day. She, of course, got scornful looks because of her white and black ensemble. She never was one to wear red.

Liz took a deep breath and started down the hall. Amazon had said she would take care of security, but nothing else. Liz headed towards the science wing, where Lobstee the Lobster was currently being held, guarded by the Student Council Vice President.

Liz peered through the window and noted that the VP was standing dutifully in front of the glass cage that held the red lobster. She stared at the rows of windows that were lined up behind the VP. Muttering softly to herself Liz hurried outside and ran all the way around the science wing until she came upon the windows. Removing a paperclip from her pocket, she picked the lock on the window and eased it open. She silently climbed over the sill and perched on the shelf on the other side. She scooped up a book and knocked the VP over the head with it.

"I honestly did not think that would work..." Liz awed before pulling a pair of plastic gloves from her other pocket and slipping them on. She dug the items out of her bag and arranged them around Lobstee. She slipped the cover over him and stepped over the VP, carrying the mascot with her.

Liz hurried out into the hall and closed the door shut firmly behind her. She moved Lobstee's habitat underneath one arm and flicked her hood up with the other. A kid was coming her way.

"Hey kid!"

The brunette halted and glanced at her. "Y-yeah?"

"I need you to do me a favour. Bring this to the auditorium and place it on the podium onstage. Leave the cover on. Tell Folsom the VP sent you with it cause he's a bit busy looking after the other activities for Spirit Day. You don't want to mess this up, do you kid?"

The kid was confused, but decided not to question the hooded figure that sounded like he could whack his head clean off. "Sure. Whatever you say."

Liz watched the kid take off down the hall. "Mission one complete." She removed her hoodie and stuffed it in her bag with a smile. Now it was time for phase two.

...

Amazon sat in between Fillmore and Ingrid. Vallejo had chosen to sit as far away from her as possible, not wanting his fellow officers to question the sudden fondness he had developed for her. The delinquent found this all to be very amusing, and when she noticed Liz shuffled into the auditorium and sit behind her, she gave her friend a questioning glance. Liz nodded in return, a smile on her face.

Amazon slipped a hand casually into her pocket and activated the security system again. Liz leaned back in her seat and smiled brightly, filled with excitement and nerves. She had gotten rid of the hoodie and gloves, and all evidence was disposed of. It was the actual prank that made her twist in her seat with anxiety.

"Students and staff of X Middle School..."

Amazon rolled her green eyes in annoyance and tuned out Folsom's droning voice. It really did get annoying after awhile. So she leaned her head back against the seat and let her eyes flutter close.

...

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!"

The ear-piercing shriek had Amazon bolting upright. She cleared the sleep from her vision and stared at the screaming and horrified students and teachers. She glanced at Liz, who subtly gestured towards the stage.

Amazon followed the gesture and stared. Lobstee, the school's mascot and beloved lobster, was wriggling around on a plate, covered in butter and surrounded by parsley and olive oil. Liz had obviously replaced the glass cage with this...dinner theme.

Amazon snorted and started to laugh. She wasn't the only one. Every other delinquent in the room was howling with laughter as well. But she just happened to be the one getting the murderous glares.

"Do you think this is funny?" Fillmore demanded.

"Well duh! I'm laughing aren't I? And stop looking at me like that! I can honestly say I didn't do it. But I totally adore and admire the person that did!" Amazon fell into another fit of laughter, holding her sides and snickering.

"Drop the balloons!" Folsom hissed, her fury struggling to overtake her and make her storm over to Amazon and throttle her.

Amazon perked up when the microphone picked this up. She glanced quickly at Liz, who fingered her binder and gave the briefest of nods. She managed to lock eyes with the delinquent a few rows back. She inclined her head towards the balloons, and he understood. Soon the subtle and undetectable gesture was passed on until every delinquent caught it. A few other students did as well, but none knew what it meant. It was delinquent code, after all.

The second the balloons dropped, every trouble maker and prankster in the auditorium swung bags and binders over their heads to block them from whatever was in the balloons. Amazon shielded herself with her binder and grinned widely when every student and teacher was bombed with tarter sauce. "NICE!"

Students screamed and tried to avoid the thick white gloop splattering in their hair and on their clothes. The delinquents were laughing and shouting over at each other, and started exchanging high-fives. Amazon and Liz grinned at each other and bumped fists. The teachers and safety officers were trying to calm everyone down, but to no avail. Fillmore gripped the edge of his plush seat and scowled at Amazon. The delinquent widened her eyes innocently.

"I said I didn't do it. And besides, it's Folsom's fault for using so many balloons." Liz snickered at her comment.

The auditorium silenced only when Folsom's enraged shout echoed across the auditorium.

"KOWALSKI! HANSON! MY OFFICE! NOW!"


	14. Acceptation

**I do not own Fillmore. Review please!**

**Acceptation**

Amazon and Liz bit their lips to stifle their laughter as they walked down the hallway towards Folsom's office. Fillmore and Ingrid walked alongside them, making sure they wouldn't get away. The wide frosted glass door to Folsom's office was opened. The two delinquents sat on the hard bench while the officers took the plush visitor seats.

Folsom leaned across her oak desk, knuckles white and her wire-rimmed glasses flashing. "What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Amazon tilted her head to the side. "Nothing."

"You humiliated the name of our beloved mascot and disgraced X tradition. You feel no shame for it?"

"First of all, you don't have any evidence against us. Second, I totally admire the person that pulled this off."

Fillmore frowned suspiciously. "You're telling us you had nothing to do with this?"

"Nope." Amazon leaned back in her seat and smiled.

"You escaped last night from an officer's guard and could have been anywhere during the night. Your father had no idea where you were. You could have been setting up a trap during the night." Ingrid pointed out.

"I was at Liz's. All night." Amazon returned.

Folsom stared at Liz, and she smiled. "Yup. She was over all night long."

"And your parents can confirm this?" Folsom asked.

Liz dug in her pocket and pulled out a slim black cell that was scratched with use and slid across the desk. "Give them a call if you don't believe me."

Folsom stared at the phone for a minute before nodding curtly at the officers and leaving the room with Liz's phone in hand. Fillmore studied the two girls for a moment. "Even if you stayed at Hanson's house all night, you could have slipped away during the morning and set it up then. Less security."

"Nope. Folsom apprehended me in the parking lot about..." Amazon paused in thought. "Maybe twenty minutes before the first bell rang?"

"What about you Liz?" Ingrid questioned.

Liz smiled. "I was in all of my morning classes. Made it on time, too."

"What about before class?"

Liz shrugged. "Folsom had taken Amazon, so I walked around the halls for a few minutes."

"Did you know the Student Council VP was knocked out in the science room?"

Both girls arched a brow in surprise. "Seriously? Isn't that a bit crude?" Liz questioned.

"You tell me." Fillmore said.

Before Liz could respond Folsom came back in the room. She handed Liz's phone back and glared at her. "Your parents said Amazon spent the night. And that you left home around eight the next morning."

"Told ya," Liz muttered and slipped the phone back in her pocket.

Amazon crossed her arms. "Since you have no evidence and no witnesses, you really have no reason to hold us."

"Empty your pockets."

Amazon arched an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Empty. Your. Pockets." Fillmore repeated each word slowly. Amazon rolled her eyes and pulled out a handful of coins and...Her signal interrupter.

Liz felt her heart beat in panic. She got a quick look at the device and she noted it looked kind of different. The flashing lights and neat little buttons were gone.

"What is this?" Fillmore asked triumphantly.

"A pen."

Fillmore scoffed. "Yeah right." He clicked the red button on the top. Liz tried to hide her amazement when a pen tip actually appeared. Fillmore clicked the button again and the tip disappeared. Amazon raised an eyebrow and Fillmore handed it back with a scowl. Folsom gritted her teeth.

"You can leave now."

Amazon smirked and left with Liz right behind her. When they were a safe distance away Liz whirled around and stared at Amazon in awe. "How did you do that?"

Amazon patted her signal disrupter. "It disguises as a pen as well. You just click a button to hide the lights and keypad and to trigger the pen tip. It's pretty nifty."

"No kidding!" Liz exclaimed.

"Elizabeth Hanson?"

Both girls froze when a rather tall kid with a red hood covering his face sauntered over to them. Amazon noted the flames licking the sleeves of his jacket and the hazard symbol tattoo on his wrist.

"Y-yeah?" Liz whispered.

The kid removed an envelope from his pocket. It was orange with a red DH seal. "The Delinquent Hazards request your presence tonight at midnight sharp. Directions and instructions are in this envelope. Do not reveal this information to anybody or the consequences will be dire. Bring the envelope with you. Being late will not be tolerated."

Liz widened her blue eyes and gaped as the kid disappeared around the corner. Amazon rolled her eyes and waved a hand in front of Liz's face. "Mission accomplished. Now I suppose you want to-"

The rest of the words were cut off when Liz grabbed her in a death hug and squeezed the life out of her. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

"Calm down!" Amazon croaked. "It's totally cool. My pleasure. Now go prepare yourself and let me breath!"

Liz let her down and grinned broadly. "This is totally because of you! Tomorrow I am so taking you out to milkshakes!"

Amazon snorted in amusement and watched Liz tear down the hall in excitement. "Crazy kid."

"Amazon Kowalski."

The delinquent turned around and placed her hands on her hips. She raised an eyebrow and regarded the kid in front of her. He was dressed the same as the one that delivered Liz's message. Except he wore a red flame T-shirt instead of a hoodie and the hazard symbol tattoo was on his upper arm. "Jake Caution; leader of the Delinquent Hazards. I've been expecting you."

**I was so close to a thousand words...darn. Well, Liz finally got to be a part of the Delinquent Hazards :) What does the leader of the DH want with Amazon? I guess you'll just have to wait to find out ;)**


	15. Deal with a Delinquent

**I do not own Fillmore. Review please!**

**Deal with the Delinquent**

Jake Caution regarded Amazon for a moment, although she couldn't tell his expression due to the tinted shades he wore. "I'm pretty sure that was supposed to be my line."

Amazon arched an eyebrow. "I don't mean to brag or anything, but I'm the number one delinquent in the state. You just happen to be leader of the greatest delinquent group in X history. I'm wondering why I didn't receive a visit sooner."

"We've been watching you. You managed to teach Elizabeth the skills she needed to pull off one of the greatest pranks in Spirit Day history. You could have easily accomplished it. Why did you give the opportunity to Elizabeth? And DON'T say it's because you were handcuffed to an officer. We know you managed to escape."

Relieved that Jake didn't mention the kiss, Amazon shrugged. "I figured I'd give her the opportunity. She really wanted to be a part of the DH and I decided to teach her."

"Do you have any interest in joining the Delinquent Hazards?"

"No one's asked me to join."

"That wasn't the question."

Amazon bit her lip and thoughtfully fingered the chains around her waist. Becoming a member of the Delinquent Hazards was, in a way, the most successful accomplishment ever. But that was only if you were a delinquent, of course. Amazon had always worked solo. The friends she had were more of acquaintances. The only exception being Liz.

Did she want to be a part of the Delinquent Hazards? Not really. She never liked following the crowds. And the greatest challenge was seeing if she could one-up the most wanted delinquents in the state and school districts.

"Nah. I'm more of a solo person." Amazon crossed her arms and frowned. "But I have to say that I'm a bit insulted you didn't come to me earlier."

"I'm here now, aren't I?" Jake tilted his shades down a bit and stared at Amazon with cool sapphire eyes. "But here's the thing. Elizabeth may be one of the best rookies out there. And even I have to admit that you are not someone we want to mess with. "

"And this going where exactly?"

"The Safety Patrol is closing in on us. They're getting more informative and are starting to understand our patterns. If we get caught and discovered-"

"You'll be a mockery of the delinquent community." Amazon finished. "What does any of this have to do with me?"

Jake smirked slightly. "We need you to take out the Safety Patrollers."

Amazon's eyebrows disappeared under her blond bangs. "I cannot have heard you correctly."

"But you did. I know the Delinquent Hazards don't have the skills and resources to accomplish this. I refuse to allow my rank and reputation to be demolished by those goody goodies. Elizabeth will go through her introduction and greeting ceremony tonight. The next day she will attempt her initiation in order to secure her position in the DH."

"By taking out the Safety Patrollers."

"And we will be giving her special permission to use you." Jake crossed his arms and rocked back in his black and red sneakers. "She cannot accomplish this alone. I know you can."

Amazon was many things. She was mischievous, a trickster, a professional liar, a disappointment (as her father kept telling her), devious, untrustworthy (only slightly) and sarcastic. But despite what people thought, she did have a conscious. It was very small and easily ignorable, but it was there.

Her conscious was telling her several things;

_You are so going to get expelled if you get caught, dad will kill you and kick out of the house! You idiot!_

_How can you be so heartless to even consider this? The Safety Patrollers make what you do fun! You like one of them! You jerk!_

_Where are your morals? Where's your pride? Since when did you need to stoop so low? You selfish cow!_

As you can see, her conscious did not think highly of her. "And if I refuse to participate in such a dirty deed?"

"Then you will be punished. You know of the Delinquent Hazards. You've known me for two years ever since we met at juvie hall and kept in touch. If the consequences are not of your concerns, then remember this; you rat on me, you rat on Elizabeth."

Amazon narrowed her green eyes. Jake held up a hand to cut off her retort and continued.

"And who are you to talk about dirty deeds? You sabotaged Spirit Days, fundraisers, homecomings and annual dances. You did not mind harming students then. Why does the enemy matter?"

"What challenge is there with no Safety Officers to keep us on our toes?" Amazon snapped.

"A school run by delinquents. A school where you can prank to your heart's content."

"Even I am aware that there must be balance."

"Balance? How does an officer throwing you in detention for tossing water balloons out the window equal to balance?"

"It keeps the overeager kids in check and makes them remember their place and their limits. It prevents chaos."

"I for one think chaos would be something to look forward to everyday."Jake responded. "Math would be much more fun if someone rigged the professor's pen to explode. It would be much more enjoyable in English if someone replaced the reading material with comic books."

Amazon ran a hand through her blond hair and sighed. "Your views and mine differ in delinquency Jake. That's why I never really considered joining the Hazards."

"But now I am asking of your assistance, and it would be rather foolish if you didn't accept my offer."

"What offer? What am _I_ getting out of this?"

"You will be known for the downfall of the Safety Officers. How much more recognition can you get?"

Amazon shook her head. "I don't want that kind of recognition Jake. What can't I say no and not tell anyone? Why must I be a part of this?"

"Disgusting as it is, you actually have morals. And I know sooner or later the guilt will be too much to handle for you and you will cave and confide in the officers of our plan. Secondly, this plan cannot function without. And remember that you wear red streaks in your hair. That is a sign of devotion to delinquency. A promise to help out any delinquent in need."

"Based on the fact that you have no plan."

"Correct. Either way, one loses. Do you want to get Elizabeth expelled when she has so been looking forward to this? Can you prepare yourself for the consequences that WILL happen when you cross us? You know you will if you refuse."

Amazon knew Jake was right. If she wasn't a part of this, then she would cave. She would warn the officers despite the fact Liz was in on it. And if she didn't join and promised not to tell (which would be a lie anyway), then the Hazards would either blackmail her into it or threaten her. And if she said no, every delinquent in the region would be after her head.

A lose for her either way.

Jake held out his hand. "Do we have a deal?"

Amazon stared at the hand for a moment. Scowling, she reached and gripped his hand tightly and shook.

"Lovely. We shall contact you when the time is right. And remember the consequences."

Amazon watched Jake walk off, knowing full well she had just made a deal with the devil.

And for once, it wasn't herself.

**A-ha! Over a thousand words this time! :) Looks Amazon has finally gotten herself in a mess she might not be able to get out of. Or will she?**


	16. Loophole!

**I do not own Fillmore. Review please!**

**Loophole!**

Liz nervously walked towards her destination at quarter to midnight. The letter in the envelope told her to be at the abandon warehouse near the bridge on the south side at midnight sharp. She made it with but a minute to spare.

"Elizabeth Hanson."

Liz whirled around and faced a member that wore a red cloak with gold strings. "Yes?"

"The greeting ceremony is about to begin. Answer when spoken to. Follow me and we shall get started."

Liz followed the member into the warehouse. It was musty and damp, and smelled like mould. She picked her way over loose nails and screws and widened her blue eyes. A crowd of cloak-wearing kids created a semi-circle, each holding a small lit candle. She was led to the center of the semi-circle before the kid took his place in the formation.

Liz bit her lip to contain her excitement when the leader of the Hazards stood at the front of the semi-circle. He adjusted the shades that covered his sapphire eyes and faced Liz. "Elizabeth Hanson, you have been invited to join the Delinquent Hazards, the greatest group of trouble makers ever to be seen. We have seen your prank pulled during the beloved Spirit Day assembly, and it was most impressive. Before we begin, do you have your envelope?"

Liz pulled it out of her pocket and handed it over. Jake took it and burned it with a candle. Liz watched the flames lick the paper and the embers floating to the concrete floor. "I am Jake Caution. Leader and director of the Delinquent Hazards. In order to become a member, you must take an oath."

"Do you swear to stay silent about the Delinquent Hazards?"

"I do."

"Do you swear that you will face the consequences if you fail us?"

Liz gulped nervously. "I do."

"Do you swear to always help out a delinquent in need?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to wear the Hazards symbol with pride and always live up to it?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to always be loyal to the Hazards?"

"I do."

"Do you swear that if the occasion so arises, when one falls we all fall?"

"I do."

Jake nodded and a member moved from the semi-circle and handed Liz a hoodie. "Welcome to the Delinquent Hazards, Elizabeth."

Liz grinned widely. "Thanks so much! I promise I won't let you down!"

"Ah, but you have yet to earn the Hazards symbol."

Liz frowned in confusion and glanced at the hazard tattoo on Jake's upper arm. "But I thought-"

"You must take the initiation first. And your initiation is to take down the Safety Patrollers of X Middle School."

Liz gaped in shock, her grip on the hoodie going slack. "But-that can't be possible!"

"If you want to become a Hazard, then it must be. But I will allow you to use the assistance of Amazon Kowalski."

Liz sighed with relief. If anyone could pull something like this off, it would be Amazon. "I accept."

"Good. Now go forth and destroy the Safety Patrollers so that a new era of delinquency can begin. I call this meeting of the Delinquent Hazards to a close."

...

Amazon rubbed a tired hand down her face as she stared at the blank paper in front of her. How the heck was she supposed to bring the downfall of the Safety Patrollers?

_Folsom. She's the one that controls every club and organization that goes on at X._

True. If she managed to come up with a way for Folsom to become so angry at the officers, she would shut the organization down without a second thought. But how?

Another good question was how was she going to make it seem like she was helping, when in reality she was trying to prevent it?

And how was she going to protect Liz?

A knock on the window caused Amazon to drop her pen in surprise. Liz beamed at her through the glass and waved. Amazon hoisted the window open and pulled Liz in. "How did it go?"

"I'm in!" Liz squealed and whirled around, showing off her new Hazard hoodie. "The only thing missing is the hazard symbol. In order to get that, I need to pass initiation. And I can use the help of you! All we have to do is take down the Safety Patrollers!"

Amazon snorted. "That's it?" She asked sarcastically.

Liz shrugged. "It might be a bit difficult. But I know I can pull it off with you by my side!"

Amazon sat back down in her leather chair and tapped her blank notebook page. "Basically, you need me to come up with a plan and you'll be the one to pull it off."

Liz rocked back and forth on the heels of her boots. "Kinda. Is that ok?"

_Not really._ "Sure. Why not? Listen, how about you head home and get some rest and we'll brainstorm tomorrow after I serve my detention after school."

"Sound like a plan!" Liz cheered. Amazon accepted her hug and watched the girl climb back out her window and disappear into the night.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Amazon moaned and rubbed her forehead. Her long blond hair fell in her eyes and Amazon scowled at the red streaks. "This is all your fau-wait."

Jake's words flashed through her mind;

_And remember that you wear red streaks in your hair. That is a sign of devotion to delinquency. A promise to help out any delinquent in need._

Amazon leaned back in her chair and fingered her red strands. A slow smile crept across her face. "I think I smell a loophole."

**Gah! Still short a thousand words! I am plagued by the short-chapter disease! OH NO!**

**A-hem.**

**Review please! :)**


	17. A Plan Set in Action

**I do not own Fillmore. Review please!**

**A Plan Set in Action**

Amazon dunked her head underneath the warm water and rubbed the soap vigorously into her blond hair. After a while she rinsed her hair out and swung her head back, careful to keep the dripping hair out of her eyes. Amazon regarded her reflection in the mirror and smiled.

Her blond hair was now free of any and all red streaks. She squeezed the last bit of water out and watched the drops form a puddle at her feet. She then took a black beret from the counter next to her and slapped it on her head.

Amazon rushed out of her tiled bathroom and grabbed her bag from beside her queen-sized bed. She took off down the polished wooden stairs and was about to be home free when her father called her name.

"Shoot." Amazon muttered and reluctantly pulled her hand from the golden knob. Larry Kowalski stormed into the vast foyer and frowned.

"You're going to school a bit early today." He commented suspiciously.

Amazon rolled her green eyes. "Chill. I was just trying to be on time for once. No big deal."

"How many more detentions do you have left?"

Amazon counted them in her head. "I think about five, maybe six."

"And you won't be getting any more, correct?"

"Yeah dad."

"Have you thought about joining any clubs or organizations at X?"

Amazon gritted her teeth. "No dad."

"You should. It's about time you start looking at your future."

"Dad, name one college that would accept me with my record."

Larry frowned and tried to think. "None." He admitted. "But that might change if you, I don't know, join up with the Safety Officers."

Amazon was about to scoff and respond sarcastically when the light bulb went off in her head. Casually slipping her phone out of her pocket and fiddling with it she asked, "So I would have your permission to join the Safety Patrollers?"

"Of course you have my permission to join the Safety Patrollers!"

Amazon sighed. "I thought so. Too bad it won't ever happen." Ignoring her dad's glare she ducked out the oak front door and took off down the long paved driveway with a snicker. She held her black and white phone in front of her and grinned. "Thank heavens for recorders."

...

Amazon tugged her beret lower and joined up with Liz by the front entrance to X. "Did you come up with a plan yet?" Liz asked eagerly.

Amazon felt her lips twitch. "Sort of. It still needs some ironing out though."

Liz adjusted the zipper on her new Hazards hoodie and grinned. "No problem. I can't thank you enough for doing this for me!"

Guilt made a slight appearance in her mind, but Amazon quickly kicked it out. "My pleasure. Now if you'll excuse me, I have something to do."

Amazon hurried inside and practically jogged down the hallway. She was halfway to the Safety Patrollers HQ when a sharp voice called her name. "Amazon!"

Amazon slowed and silently cursed when Jake Caution stormed up to her, sapphire eyes glinting dangerously. "What's up?"

"Why do you cover your sign of delinquency?" He demanded.

"Calm down! I have a plan. You know how you need my assistance?"

"Yes." Jake narrowed his eyes at her. "But just because you cover up your-"

Amazon waved a hand to cut him off. "I figure the best way to do something is to do it right. So to take down the Safety Patrollers, I'm going to do it on the inside."

Jake stared at her in shock. "You are going to join the Safety Patrollers?"

Amazon rolled her eyes. "Don't say it like I'm going to die or something. I just need one thing from you; tell the other delinquents I am not a betrayer. I am just plotting my way from the inside."

Jake frowned and regarded her suspiciously. "If you recall, this is supposed to be Liz's initiation."

"Would you trust her to go undercover in something like this?" Amazon asked. "And besides. It doesn't quite matter who does what as long as the mission is completed. Correct?"

"Correct." Jake muttered grudgingly. "But DON'T forget your place."

Amazon sighed with relief as Jake stormed off. "That was a close one. Good thing he didn't ask to take my hat off..." Amazon took a deep breath and continued to the Safety Patrollers office when she paused. Fillmore and Ingrid probably weren't going to listen to her after the whole locker thing, and Vallejo would just avoid her...

But Folsom just might be the perfect pawn in this.

Amazon switched tracks and ran all the way to Folsom's office. She pushed through the frosted glass doors and walked up to the large oak desk that her personal secretary occupied. "Hello. I am here to see Principal Folsom."

"Do you have an appointment?" The nasally voice asked.

Amazon frowned. "Is this the dentist office or something? How busy can she be?"

The door slammed open and Folsom glared at her. Amazon shrugged in apology and hurried inside. Folsom shut the door firmly behind her and sat down at her desk. Amazon sat down on the hard bench and rested her chin in her hands.

"What do you want?" Folsom demanded.

"To see if you can get me out of this." Amazon handed over a note and watched Folsom scan it. Her eyebrows shot upwards in surprise.

"Your father wants you to join the Safety Patrollers?"

"'Wants' is being his term. I am being threatened. Any chance you can say no?"

Folsom thoughtfully twirled the note around in her hands. "I shall be back."

Amazon watched her exit and smiled. She quickly pulled out her phone and waited. The red light attached to the keyboard flashed and Amazon answered it.

"Hello?"

Amazon pushed a button. "Hello?"

"Mr. Kowalski, I am calling about your daughter."

_The powers of voice disguising by just using a phrase recorded on your phone. _"What did she do now?"

"She says you're forcing her to become a Safety Patroller member at X."

"That is true. I figure it might do something to curb that rebellious attitude of hers."

"Have you considered military school?"

Amazon glared at the phone and scowled. _Nice. _"I have. But I didn't want to scar those poor military commanders for the rest of their lives."

"I understand. Well, I think I might be able to get Amazon in. She'll be steadily watched and monitored during school hours, so that is a bonus. And it might change her attitude. Don't worry Mr. Kowalski. I'll take care of your daughter."

"Thank you. Have a nice day." Amazon hung up and rolled her eyes. She quickly deleted the call history from her phone and stuffed it back in her pocket. Folsom breezed back in and smiled.

"On the contrary, I think you'll make a fine addition to the X Safety team."

Amazon put on a mask of mock-horror. "You can't be serious!"

"I am. I shall notify Fillmore and he'll be giving you your orders after school today. Consider it as an alternative detention."

Amazon scowled and stormed out of the office and down the hall. Other delinquents eyed her uncertainly, obviously hearing about her plan. Amazon winked and continued on.

So the first phase was set. She got rid of the streaks in her hair for the time being. Now she wasn't as held to the rules of delinquency as before. But she still had to make Jake think she still had them. That's what the hat was for. It was to fool Jake into thinking she was still on his side, and to make the officers believe she had changed.

The forged note certainly came in handy. There was no way Folsom would've let her in of her own accord. So she needed to make it seem like she was being forced into it. And as for her phone, she programmed it to receive house phone calls. The red light lit up when the call was concerning her.

She had recorded her father speaking for the purpose of programming the voice into her phone. That was she could hit a special number combination that would let her disguise her voice into whatever voice she wanted.

Complicated, yes. But extremely useful skills.

Now the question was what was she going to do when she was in? She needed a plan to make the Delinquent Hazards happy, but at the same time save the Safety Patrollers and Liz.

Amazon paused outside and stared at the sky. The breeze gently blew her blond hair. Her gaze drifted across the crowded front lawn and a slow smile spread across her face. There were a lot of important students here at X. Some were literally untouchable due to special status. If something happened to one of them, Folsom would definitely get mad. Sure, she would have to find a way to save the officers, but at the moment the DH plan was forming in her head.

Now all she had to do was find that one special student.


	18. A Pawn is Found

**I do not own Fillmore. Review please!**

**A Pawn is Found**

"You can't be serious!" Fillmore exclaimed.

Folsom frowned and levelled the boy with a glare. "I am nothing but serious. Larry Kowalski is the most successful and powerful lawyer in the state, and he has asked us that we give Amazon a place in the Safety Patrollers in order to curb her rebellious attitude."

"I don't think that girl will change."

"You did." Folsom pointed out.

Fillmore gritted his teeth and went silent. He really hated it when people pulled that card on him. And although he agreed everyone deserved a second chance, he also believed Amazon had one too many. "Ok. But if she steps one toe out of line-"

"Which she will no doubt do on purpose to get kicked out," Ingrid reminded her partner. "We have to stick this out Fillmore. Just look on the bright side. She will be monitored at all times."

"Exactly." Folsom nodded approvingly and glanced at her diamond watch. "I told her you would meet her after school. She should be outside the HQ right now. Good luck."

"Thanks," Fillmore muttered and hurried down the hallway with Ingrid in tow. "I think I'm going to need it."

...

Amazon pulled her black beret and bit lower and glanced around. Fillmore and Ingrid were late, and there was no way she was going into that HQ by herself. Although every delinquent had been giving her suspicious stares, none had lashed out at her for joining the Safety Patrol. Jake must have passed down the message. Liz had been a bit confused, but Amazon promised her she would explain the rest of the plan later.

"Amazon."

The delinquent glanced up and rolled her eyes. "About time you got here."

Fillmore ignored the jab and opened the door. Amazon followed and was relieved when no one paid too much attention to her.

"So you are seriously joining the Safety Patrol?"

So much for not being noticed.

"Not by choice. My dad finally drew the line." Amazon replied breezily.

A girl with dark purple hair and pink streaks raised an eyebrow. "This should certainly be interesting. I already know your name, but you probably don't know mine. That's what you get for working forensics. Anyway, I'm Tehama."

Amazon smiled. "Nice to know my name is around."

"I'm pretty sure that's how you planned it. You're the type of delinquent that makes sure her name gets around, but you don't pay the price for it."

"Basically." Amazon rolled her eyes when Fillmore tugged impatiently on her arm. "I'm coming! Geez." Amazon followed the two officers and tried very hard not to shriek in slight panic when they entered Vallejo's office. This was going to be very awkward indeed.

Vallejo glanced up when they walked in and sighed. "What did she do now?"

Ingrid blinked in surprise. "Didn't you get the memo?"

"Internet's down and Folsom doesn't tell me anything. Why?"

Before Fillmore could fill the Junior Commissioner in, Amazon stepped forward and held out her hand. "Amazon Kowalski; your new Safety Patroller."

It was very amusing indeed when Vallejo's face turned white. "Please tell me she's not serious."

"I wish she wasn't. Her father decided to see if signing Amazon up for the Safety Patrollers would help her problem."

"Delinquency is not a problem. It is simply a phase and/or the bumpy path that will take them through elementary, high school and well into young adulthood until they realize they're screwing up majorly." Amazon corrected with slight annoyance.

Ingrid rolled her eyes. "Anyway, we have to train her. We just stopped by to tell you that you'll be two officers short for a few hours."

Vallejo could only nod. Amazon bit back a laugh and followed the officers back out the door.

...

Amazon gritted her teeth and hoisted the weight up once more. Apparently training considered of two hours in the workout room and then testing out the athletic skills. Maybe she should have signed on for forensics or photography.

Although it was understandable that they wouldn't trust her with evidence.

Her white T-shirt was stained with sweat and her grey shorts clung to her thighs. She finally finished her rep and pushed herself up.

"Not bad." Fillmore raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think you'd be able to make it through one set."

Amazon brushed her matted hair off of her sweaty forehead and managed a smirk. "Giving up is not exactly something I do easily."

Ingrid wrote down her time and nodded. "I guess we better head to the track and see how fast you can run."

Amazon rolled her green eyes and trudged after the officers. She knew being a delinquent would get her in trouble one day. She was just hoping that day would be later on.

The boiling afternoon sun did not help her as she jogged laps around the dirt track. Blinking the sweat from her eyes Amazon was terribly glad she did a lot of running. It built up lower body strength and lung power.

The heat made her collapse on the grass after she had finished her laps. Ingrid stared in surprise at the time listed on the small screen of the red plastic stopwatch. It was a record. Fillmore just glared at the watch and stormed across the field. Amazon groaned in protest before hurrying after the irate officer. Ingrid rolled her eyes and followed them.

...

Amazon swiped a towel across her face and tossed it into the dirty laundry bin. Her training was done and she was free. At least until tomorrow. She slung her bag over her shoulder and left the change room and was about to head out of the school when she was stopped.

"What's up Fillmore?" Amazon asked.

Fillmore just handed her an orange belt and a badge. "This is a way to change your life around Amazon. It worked for me, and it can work for you. Don't screw it up."

Amazon wrinkled her nose and watched the officer walk away. She then stared at the orange sash and the glittering gold badge. "Orange is so not my colour."

...

Amazon sat crossed legged on her bed. The only light in her dark room was the dim glow from the laptop screen. She sped her fingers over the keyboard and frowned. She had managed to hack into the Safety Patrollers document archives, but she was having a heck of a time finding the perfect student.

"Hello. What have we here?"

_Rain Denise Folsom_

_Age: 13_

_Grade: Seven_

_Academic: Straight A student_

_Clubs: Cooking Club, Future Business Woman of America, Science Club, Mountaineer Club, Student Council, Yearbook, Tennis Club, Basketball team, Volleyball team, X Cheerleader Co-captain, Spirit Committee, Student Tutors, Marathon of Hope_

_Awards: Math, Science, Goodwill, Spirit, MVP, Honours, Attendance, Chemistry and Most Likely to Succeed_

_Winner of the tennis and basketball tournaments two years in a row and won the championship in X Cook Off_

Amazon regarded the girl in the picture attached to the digital file. She had short brown hair and bright blue eyes and a smile that looked way to white to be real. And right underneath the picture was the stamp 'Special Status'.

Amazon leaned back against her mountain of pillows and tapped her fingers together. "She's a real goody-two-shoes, she's the niece of Principal Folsom and part of the elite X Middle School academic grouping. I'd say she's the perfect candidate for my plan."

Smirking, Amazon erased her tracks and closed down the site. "Look Rain Folsom. You're about to become the next pawn in my version of chess."


	19. Phase One Begins

**I do not own Fillmore. Review please!**

**Phase One: Begin**

Amazon stared in disgust at her reflection in the mirror of the girl's bathroom. Her orange sash clashed with her black ripped skinny jeans, black leather jacket and combat boots. She fingered the badge that was stuffed in her pocket. With a sigh Amazon reached up and pulled her beret down a bit lower.

"Time to start Phase One," she muttered. "I hope Liz is ready."

Amazon wandered through the halls on her morning patrols and gritted her teeth against every jab and joke her fellow delinquents tossed at her. She came upon Liz rummaging through her locker and tapped her on the shoulder. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you in."

Liz whirled around with fear written across her face. Realizing it was just Amazon; she scowled and held a hand to her heart. "Don't do that! You scared the crap out of me!"

Amazon snickered. "Your reaction was priceless. Come to my house after school?"

Liz smiled. "Sure. See you then. I got a killer test to write in science this afternoon."

Amazon winked. "You're a delinquent aren't you?"

Liz blushed, the red hue almost as bright as the hoodie she wore. "Oh yeah. I guess I could but-"

"What did I say? No buts in being a delinquent. Now I gotta go. See you later!" Amazon jogged down the hall and around the corner.

"Amazon!"

"Not again..." Amazon groaned softly and turned around. "You just love popping out of the shadows like that, don't you?"

"I don't see any signs of a downfall within the Safety Patroller. What was the purpose of you joining up?"

_So I could make it seem like I was working on the inside for the Delinquent Hazards and to protect them. And also to make sure Liz gets away when the Safety Patrollers raid your stupid warehouse hideout._

"I told you before. I have a plan. Liz is going to find out the first phase after school. Chill out." Amazon waved goodbye and was about to hurry away when Jake called out to her.

"Take off your hat."

Crap. He wanted to make sure that she still had the red streaks. How to get out of this one...

At that exact moment her walkie talkie that was strapped to her hip crackled and beeped. Trying not to show the relief on her face Amazon held up a finger and answered it. "What?"

"Culprit is running towards your sector. He's wearing a grey hood and black gloves. A stolen crate of exam answers should be in his hands."

"Roger." Amazon quickly hooked the talkie back onto her chains and took off hollering, "Got to go! I'll see ya later maybe."

_Saved by the talkie._ Amazon thought. _Wait. A culprit? And I have to apprehend him? Ah crap..._

Amazon winced as she ran. A dilemma was ahead of her. Let the delinquent go and not arouse suspicion within the other delinquents or apprehend him and not arouse any suspicion within the officers...

The culprit chose then to book it through the side doors. He shoved past students and Fillmore and Ingrid came tearing after him. Amazon hurried after the culprit as he sped by her. If she just stood there Fillmore and Ingrid were certainly going to get suspicious. Maybe she would just let them catch him when they caught up.

An AV geek came rolling a cart full of cords and extensions down the hallway, humming happily. Amazon widened her green eyes as the culprit shoved the geek out of the way and rolled the metal cart down the hall with tremendous speed before letting go. By this time Ingrid and Fillmore had already passed her. Amazon groaned in frustration when the metal cart took both of them out, sending them sailing down the hall.

She jumped as high as she could, bending her knees and grinning triumphantly when she cleared the runaway cart with no problem. And her father said nothing good came out of jumping other people's fences.

_So much for letting Fillmore and Ingrid catching this amateur._

Amazon easily caught up to the perp. In a flight of panic he ducked into the pool room. Amazon sighed and slowed to a walk. Why did the beginners always choose to go into a room that had no other exit or hiding place?

She slid into the pool room and shut the door behind her. The kid was trembling at the other end of the pool room. "So you are a traitor!" He accused shakily.

Amazon rolled her eyes. "Watch the language kid. Come here."

"No way!"

"Where else are you going to go?" Amazon demanded.

The kid turned his gaze towards the change rooms. "Don't even think about it. The window is locked."

The kid scowled but reluctantly came forward. Amazon held on to his wrists. "Alright, look-"

She snapped her head up as the doorknob rattled. She bent her head down and hastily whispered in the kid's ear. "There's a trap door underneath the third sink in the bathroom of the HQ. Spend about five minutes in the interrogation room before complaining your butt off."

"Whoa..." The kid whispered in awe. "I didn't know that!"

"No one does but me and a friend. Now you do. And unless you want everyone using it and blowing the secret, you'll keep this quiet and you didn't hear it from me. If I hear you blabbed or other people start using it, you are going to be sorry. Understood?"

"Understood!" He squeaked.

The pool room door slammed open. Fillmore and Ingrid stormed in and quickly apprehended the culprit. Amazon rolled her eyes. Nice to know she was trusted in this place.

"Not bad." Fillmore said with a slight smile. "I didn't think you had it in you."

Amazon shrugged. "It wasn't that hard. I spent many years running and jumping fences and walls. I never thought I would use those skills for anything other than delinquency."

Ingrid smiled and they left the pool room. Amazon glanced at the clock. It was almost time for the next period. And if Amazon was right, Liz should be pulling something right about...

Now.

Amazon casually pinched her nose shut as the tell-tale sign of a stink bomb went off. Kids gagged and vomited in the hallways as the putrid smell invaded their senses. Green gas clogged the air and disgusted teachers came out to usher the students outside. Liz seemed to have set off the stink bomb in the ventilation system.

Clever.

Amazon walked outside in the fresh air and unplugged her nose. She scanned the students crowding the front lawn of the school and smirked slightly as an angry Folsom started hollering at some poor student that was just passing by.

Her green eyes landed on a familiar student chatting with the academic group of students. The brown hair swayed in the slight breeze. Amazon smiled. So this was Rain Folsom.

Liz came running up to her. "Amazon!"

"Nice job Liz." Amazon approved.

Liz bit her lip, eyes wide with panic. "I totally forgot about the security cameras! And I still have some stink powder on me...oh man. I didn't plan to well for this!"

Amazon was about to scold Liz for her lack of preparation when an idea struck her. "Hey Liz?"

The girl looked nervous. "Yeah?"

"Forget about the plans to meet at my house tonight. My plan can be put in action right now. See that girl over there?"

Liz stared at Rain. "Yeah?"

"Take what's left of your stink powder and sprinkle a bit on her. Then stick the canister in her backpack. Wipe the fingerprints off first."

"But-"

"Hurry up!" The officers were searching through the crowd. Liz quickly ran off to do what Amazon told her. Amazon ducked down and slunk off for the trees. She crouched behind a tree and dug her laptop from her bag. She quickly hacked into X's camera feed and deleted the footage of Liz sneaking into the vent system and unleashing the horrible stink bombs.

"I did it!"

Amazon jumped and hastily shut down her computer after erasing her tracks. Liz was beaming at her. "Good job. Don't worry about the security footage. I took care of that."

"Thanks! Why did you want me to frame Rain anyway?"

Amazon quickly explained her plan in a hush. "If the Safety Officers wrongly blame Rain, they'll ruin her reputation, whether she did it or not. Folsom will flip out because Rain is her niece and is classified as special status."

"Won't the officers know that?" Liz asked.

Amazon smiled. "I sort off deleted the stamp. But it will magically reappear after school."

"You are a genius! Folsom will be so mad she'll cancel the Safety Patrol!" Liz exclaimed. "But wait...what part did I have in it?"

"The most important one. You framed Rain."

"Wow. You really are a genius." Liz awed.

Commotion suddenly exploded from the field. Amazon peered around the tree and smiled when she saw Anza and Tehama dragging a shrieking Rain back inside the school. Folsom gaped after them and her face turned a dangerous red before she stormed after them. But it was too late. The crowd was already shouting insults and threats at Rain for making them smell like rotten eggs.

"Why don't you go join the Hazards? I'll catch up."

Liz nodded and left. Amazon emerged from her hiding place and casually strolled back into the school. She paused on the steps when she discovered something gold glinting in the sun.

It was a Delinquent Hazard brooch.

Amazon swiftly scooped it up as she climbed the stone steps and continued inside the school. She held her breath and smiled. This pin would certainly come in handy.

She could hear the screaming and shouting before she even entered the hallway the HQ was in. Now all she had to do was casually press a button on her phone to make the special status stamp appear and plant the DH brooch on Rain.

Hopefully Folsom would direct her anger on the DH instead and demand that a full search commence. That should be enough for Vallejo to use the tracking devices stored in the tech room. They were rarely ever used, but since Folsom always got what she wanted when she was mad enough...

Amazon would simply take a tracking device and plant it on Jake. That should lead the officers to the warehouse when Liz's Confirmation Ceremony would begin.

Amazon would of course be attending. She would get to make sure she and Liz got to Safety and that she was nowhere around when the officers busted in. Jake would think someone else got to them. Amazon would put her red streaks back in and quit the Safety Patrol, claiming it was too much of a change for her.

And she had to do all this while keeping the delinquents from killing her and making it seem like she had nothing to do with it. And she would keep her rep by pulling the biggest prank on the officers the next day.

A complicated plan. But the Delinquent Hazards were now a threat to her. They were getting larger, becoming more cunning and effective. And if their name became bigger then hers, then they had a problem. Amazon refused to be upstaged.

And she was willing to pull off the greatest double-agent plan in history to make sure she stayed on top.


	20. DoubleCross

**I do not own Fillmore. Review please!**

**Double-Cross**

Amazon pushed open the HQ door and shut it firmly behind her. The air-conditioning was cranked to high and a cool rush of air greeted her as she entered the HQ. "What the heck is going on?" Amazon asked.

Vallejo glanced at her. "What does it look like?"

Amazon rolled her green eyes. "I know someone set off a stink bomb in the ventilation. What I mean to say is who did it?"

A sobbing sound caught her attention. Rain Folsom was bent over in the interrogation room, her head ducked down and her shoulders shaking from her wails. Amazon felt a twitch of guilt and quickly dismissed it. Now was not the time to feel sympathy. "Who's that?"

"Rain Folsom," Vallejo hissed through clenched teeth. "Folsom's _niece._"

Anza held up his hands in surrender. "I don't every student in this school. How was I supposed to know she was Folsom's niece?"

"Listen to her at the assembly's?" Vallejo snapped. Anza rolled his eyes and walked away in irritation.

Amazon arched an eyebrow. "Does Folsom know?"

"I think so..." Vallejo rubbed a hand down his face. "She started to come inside to give me an earful but Raycliff reminded her that all of her students were roaming the front lawn in a panic, so she had to go attend to that."

Amazon nodded and walked over to the interrogation room. She had a few minutes to plant the DH brooch and do it as quickly and quietly as she could. She casually opened the door and slipped into the wide room. Rain was still in tears with her head on the desk, her brown hair covering her expression. Fillmore and Ingrid were staring at each other in dismay and uncertainty.

"_This _is our stink bomb crook?" Amazon asked.

The wails grew louder and Amazon winced. "Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean it..."

Fillmore groaned. "The evidence is on her. But it just doesn't sense."

"Vallejo said she was Rain Folsom." Amazon raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you are going to be in?"

"There wasn't a special status stamp on her file when we checked!" Ingrid insisted.

Amazon chose that moment to stick her thumb in her pocket and hit the button on her phone. That special status stamp should be back on Rain's document. "Does she do anything else besides cry?"

"No."

Amazon spotted the girls backpack resting by the door. A quick plan popped into her head. "Well, I am off to see if Vallejo has anything for me to do." She walked towards the door and tripped over the chair leg. She stumbled to the ground and she groaned. "Ok. That was so not the exit I planned."

Fillmore snickered and even Rain let out a soft giggle. Amazon rolled her eyes and pushed herself up. "I am going to try again. No one look this time. Just in case."

Amazon slipped out the door and smiled in satisfaction. When she 'tripped', she let the brooch fly out of her hand and latch itself onto Rain's backpack.

Folsom chose to burst through the doors then, face red. Amazon quickly backed up and leaned against the wall at the far side of the room and out of Folsom's line of fire.

"YOU!"

Amazon scoffed when Folsom pointed at her accusingly. _They always blame the delinquent. _"I didn't do anything!"

"She's right." Vallejo cut in. "She helped Fillmore and Third apprehend Henry, the kid that took the exam answers."

Folsom glowered then at Vallejo. "How dare you arrest my niece? She's a perfect student and would have had a great future if you hadn't come in and blemished up her record!"

"There was no special status stamp on the file!" Vallejo explained.

"And no one tells me anything!" Anza cried from his desk. "I had no clue she was your niece, I swear."

Folsom gritted her teeth and stormed for a computer. She typed a few things in and pointed at the screen. Vallejo looked at it for a moment before going pale. "That stamp wasn't there before..."

Amazon bit back a smirk. Her eyes travelled towards the two-way mirror of the interrogation room. Fillmore was rifling through Rain's backpack. He found something and held it up with what seemed to be a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Disco!" Fillmore stormed into the main HQ with Ingrid right behind him. "This was attached to her backpack."

Folsom took the brooch in her hand and she studied it. She growled and clenched it tightly in her fist.

"Rain is part of the Delinquent Hazards?" Danny asked in confusion.

Ingrid rolled her eyes. "No. It means she was framed."

"It must have fallen off when the crook was framing her..." Anza mused.

"Tehama, see if you can find any fingerprints on that thing." Vallejo ordered. Tehama nodded and received the brooch from Folsom and went off to get her supplies.

"How did Rain not notice someone was sprinkling stink powder on her?" Anza questioned.

"The delinquent hazards are made up of the greatest delinquents around the district. They wouldn't allow themselves to get caught when they're framing their victim."

"Why Rain?"

"To throw us off of their trail. It was pretty well pulled off. Except for the brooch part."

"Good thing for you people. If not then I would have cancelled this organization faster than you could say 'yay yay for Lobstee!" Folsom hissed. "Next time I might not be so compassionate and I just might turn this place into a yoga studio!"

She hurried to comfort her niece and Amazon realized everyone was staring at her. "What? I didn't do anything!"

"It does seem like something you would do." Vallejo pointed out.

Amazon frowned. "Hello? If I pull another prank my dad is going to send me to military school. Green isn't really my colour."

Folsom came back out with an arm tightly around Rain. "I want a full search against the Delinquent Hazards started immediately."

"We've tried M'am. But we have no idea who the members are..." Vallejo nervously said.

_You think the red hoodies and hazard symbol tattoos would be a tip off..._

"You WILL find them. Or else this place just might become my yoga studio after all." Folsom growled. "Use the tracking devices if you have to."

Amazon arched an eyebrow as Folsom left. "You people have tracking devices? That is like a total invasion of privacy!"

"They were invented by the tech department. Folsom liked them so much she allowed us to keep them just in case." Vallejo pulled a small wooden box from the shelf and unlocked it. Inside were dozens of small black tracking devices the size of a penny. Amazon leaned forward to get a closer look and banged her knee on the desk. The box started to fall but Amazon caught it hastily.

"Ha! Got it!" She grinned and set the box on the desk. Vallejo rolled his eyes and smirked at her. She blushed slightly and was about to make a sarcastic comment when the bell sounded, signalling the end of the day.

"Well. I gotta get going. Dad wants me home tonight so we can bond. Joy." Amazon lied and booked it from the HQ.

...

"Shoot shoot shoot!" Amazon hissed as she frantically ducked through the hallways. Where the heck was Jake? If she didn't get the tracking device on him, her whole plan would be a bust!

She spotted him walking with a few other DH members. Amazon perched herself upon the railing of the stone steps and glanced around. Everyone was too busy chatting to notice her at the moment. She slipped a slingshot out of her backpack (you never know) and aimed the tracking device. She had a clear shot at Jake.

Bullseye.

Amazon stuffed the slingshot back in her bag and grinned. The tracking device latched itself on the side of Jake's sunglasses. Which he never took off.

"Boo!"

Amazon yelped in surprise and toppled off of the railing. She fell into the bushes below and glowered at Liz, who was laughing hysterically. "You should have seen your face!"

"Funny." Amazon muttered. She pushed herself up and picked the leaves out of her blond hair.

"Did our plan work?" Liz questioned as she and Amazon started walking home.

"Yeah. But Folsom doesn't want to announce it just yet." Amazon casually lied. "You know, so the place doesn't go into chaos."

"Sweet!" Liz squealed. "But I need proof that the officers are terminated..."

Amazon reached into her backpack and pulled out a manila folder. Inside was the document detailing the Safety Patroller's purpose, creation date and records. In large red letters was the word 'terminated'. "I stole it from the file cabinets. There's your proof."

"Thanks!"

"Are you still going to meet me at my house before your ceremony?"

"Totally!" Liz grinned. "This is going to be so cool!"

Amazon rolled her eyes as Liz cartwheeled happily down the sidewalk, folder held tightly between her teeth. The truth was that she had used her dad's printer to digitally alter the document she had stolen from X's database. But it looked so authentic no one would question it.

Amazon smiled and pulled out her phone. When she had stumbled into the desk (on purpose of course) she managed to snag two trackers without Vallejo noticing. One for Jake, and the other for Vallejo himself. She had to make sure she got Liz to safety when the officers came, and what better way to do that then track their movements on her phone? She managed to connect her phone to the devices with no problem.

Amazon stared at her phone. Jake was heading for the warehouse and Vallejo was still in the HQ. Perfect. Amazon casually hit a few buttons and smiled. Vallejo's computer should be getting the tracker feed right now. If things went according to plan, he would get suspicious when Jake took a dirt road towards the abandoned warehouse. He would gather backup and storm the warehouse.

Amazon took a deep breath. Now all she had to do was ditch the sash, make sure Liz was late getting to the DH ceremony and no one would suspect her of anything.

The question was when she should put her streaks in. She had technically done what Jake told her. She TRIED to bring the Safety Patrollers down. Not very hard, of course. But she somewhat attempted it. And she happened to know Jake was the one missing his brooch. He wasn't wearing it. He always wore it. He also happened to be hanging around Rain the day of the stink bomb. So all she had to do was say it was attached to Rain's backpack, Fillmore would prove it and Jake was done. Amazon made sure to wipe her prints off of the pin part.

It was nice when the puzzle pieces fell together.


	21. Raiding the Hazards

**I do not own Fillmore. Review please!**

**Raiding the Hazards**

Vallejo rubbed his tired eyes and stared at the report on his computer screen. A few officers were still in the HQ completing their reports or cleaning up for the day. But for some reason he couldn't concentrate. And he knew it was because of a certain blond delinquent.

"What the-"Vallejo stared at his computer in surprise as a black box popped up with a little red dot on it. "Who activated a tracker?"

Fillmore opened the door to Vallejo's office and glanced in. "What's up? I could hear you yell from the other side of the HQ. Did your computer crash again?"

"Funny. Someone put a tracker on someone else. And it seems like they're heading for some sort of warehouse."

"Where?"

Vallejo typed some numbers and glanced again at the coordinates that just appeared on the screen. "Just outside of town."

Fillmore frowned and came up to Vallejo's computer. He stared at the moving red dot for a moment before speaking.

"You think this is a Hazard?"

"Someone walking to an abandoned warehouse during the late hours? I would think so. That or a psycho killer."

"I think I'll put my money on the Hazard."

"Smart move. You round up as much backup as you can." Vallejo looked at the clock hanging on the wall over his office door. It was pretty late. He must have been working pretty hard for the time to fly by. "Wake them up for all I care. Threaten them with desk duty for a month if they don't get their butts down here pronto."

"Gotcha," Fillmore said and left the office in a rush. Vallejo leaned back in his chair and hesitantly regarded the phone. If he was wrong and it wasn't the Hazards, Folsom would kill him. But if he was right and didn't inform her, she would kill him. And he had a pretty strong hunch it was the Hazards. He didn't have a clue on how the tracking device got on them, but he didn't have time to question it now.

A raid was about to take place.

...

Amazon quickly ran a brush through her blond hair and slapped her beret on. The orange sash hung on her closet doorknob and she made sure to leave the badge on her computer desk. She regarded herself in her mirror and smiled. She was wearing her normal black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, white tank top, chains for a belt and black combat boots.

The delinquent was ready to roll.

Amazon jumped in surprise when her cell began ringing. She glanced at the caller ID and grinned. It was Fillmore. Looked like the raid was about to start. She quickly checked the location of Vallejo and noted he was starting to leave the school.

She better grab Liz. But the only problem was that she wasn't there yet...

Amazon quickly dialled her number and tapped her foot as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Liz, its Amazon. Where are you?"

"Didn't you get my message?" Liz questioned with her voice a bit like static.

Amazon pulled the phone away from her ear and realized she had a new message. "Nope."

"Well, I showed Jake the file when I ran into him. He was so impressed! And I was going to meet you at your house so we could walk their together, but I was so excited I decided to go early!"

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah! I'm just about near the railroad tracks that lead to the warehouse. You better leave now or you'll be late! I'm running out of minutes, so I'll see you later!"

Amazon stared at the dial tone for a moment. Liz was almost at the warehouse. The warehouse that would soon be filled with Safety Officers and screaming delinquents...

"Ah crap."

...

Vallejo flicked his hood up and stared once more at the small device that told him where the Hazard was going. The dot was still in a small building which must have been the warehouse. "He's not moving, so I assume he's going to be staying for a while. We don't know how many Hazards there will be, so keep your guard up."

"Will Folsom show up?" Ingrid asked, trying to keep her heart steady and not pop out with adrenaline.

"She said she had to get ready and then she would meet us there. You know what that means. She might not be there for at least an hour or two."

"Look!" Danny whispered and pointed ahead. Vallejo could make out a shadowy shape in the distance, and many dark blobs were making their way towards it from the other side.

"The warehouse and the Hazards. The must have taken the train track route. Alright, we'll wait until they all get inside and then we'll storm the place."

"Where's Amazon?" Tehama asked in a soft whisper.

"I didn't have her home phone, so I called her cell." Fillmore shrugged. "She must have it turned off."

_Or she could be in that very warehouse. _Vallejo thought with a grim look. _One way or another, I guess we'll find out._

...

Amazon hissed as she took off down the train tracks. Her boots slid against the worn out metal, but she didn't pay much attention. The train tracks hadn't been used in ten years, so getting hit by a train was not something she needed to worry about.

The warehouse came into sight and Amazon put on a burst of speed. She leaned over and panted when she came to a stop in front of the metal door. She wiped a streak of sweat off of her brow and rapped on the door.

"Password?"

Amazon rolled her green eyes. "Proceed with Caution." _Only Jake would use his last name in a stupid pun..._

The door creaked open and Amazon stepped inside. The warehouse was wide, with stacks of crates that were used as seats. At the very front of the room, standing on a barrel was Jake Caution, and he was listing off member names off of a clipboard. Amazon spotted Liz sitting on a rather high stack of crates.

"All are present!" Jake boomed. The doorman quickly took his place on one of the crates and sat at attention. Jake met Amazon's cool gaze and smiled slightly. "It seems that you do know your place when...properly motivated."

Amazon narrowed her eyes at the folder clutched in his hand. She didn't take kindly to being blackmailed and threatened. Jake was so going down.

But first she had to get Liz out of there...

She quickly jogged over and climbed the stack of crates Liz was on. They were stacked in three rows, three crates high. Amazon sat on a splintering wooden one and peered below. "Why couldn't you have chosen to sit on a crate closer to the ground?"

Liz laughed. "I like being up high. It makes me feel...I don't know, powerful I guess."

Amazon smiled slightly and gulped nervously when her cell vibrated. Amazon casually pulled it out and checked it; ignoring Jake's rambling on how he was proud on having _Elizabeth _joining the Delinquent Hazards.

And Vallejo and his crew were right outside the warehouse doors.

"Shoot..." Amazon hissed and jumped three feet in the air when there was a ramming on the door. The rusty bolts were barely holding onto the heavy metal door to begin with, and one more blow would knock it clean off.

"What was that?" Jake demanded.

Amazon frantically glanced around before peering behind her. It was a rather long drop, not enough to break anything, but enough to give them bruises and a possible sprain.

_I don't really have a choice here. Everything I do from here on out is pure impulse. _

Amazon gave a small yelp of shock as she pretended to lose balance. "Shoot!" She grabbed on to Liz's arm and forcefully pulled the girl with her. They disappeared behind the crates just as the door blew off its hinges.

"Sorry." Amazon hastily whispered and pressed herself against the crates.

"MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Vallejo shouted. Amazon winced and Liz paled.

"How did they find us?" She asked fearfully. She gripped onto Amazon's arm tightly, her fingernails digging into the leather material of her jacket.

Amazon pried her hand loose and listened intently to the pounding of feet and screams. "It doesn't matter how they found us. We need to get out of here."

"How?"

Amazon stared at a hanging chain that climbed to a window. It would be a far jump, but right now she didn't have a choice. She cautiously peered between the crates and noted that the officers had the two exits blocked. The stacked crates hid the third escape route; the window.

"Climb out the window and run for the river a few meters down the tracks. I'll meet you there."

"What are you d-"

"Go!" Amazon gave Liz a little shove and the girl obediently gripped the chain and climbed up. She disappeared out the open window and Amazon did not hear any screams, so she decided Liz got out safely.

Now she needed to get Jake's glasses and that folder.

She carefully crawled around the crates and spotted Jake frantically holding his own against Fillmore and Ingrid. Vallejo was helping round up a crowd of delinquents that were trying to ambush Anza and Tehama. She snuck up to the barrel and found the folder. She snagged it and kept herself concealed behind the wide wooden cylinder and tore up the folder into little pieces, allowing them to float to the floor.

_Do you really need the glasses?_

Amazon groaned. If she didn't get that tracking device off of him, he would know for sure it was her.

Who else beside the Hazards knew he was the leader of the best delinquent and juvenile group of the district?

Amazon risked a glance from her hiding place and watched as Jake tried batting Fillmore and Ingrid away with an old broom. Must have found it in that old closet...

As Jake went to strike Fillmore, the officer ducked and swatted the end of the broom, causing it to fly up and knock him in the chin, making him stumble back in surprise.

His glasses flew off of his face and sailed through the air, landing right next to her hiding place.

"Talk about luck..." Amazon grinned and quickly plucked the tracker from the glasses. She turned it off and stuffed it in her pocket. "I'll get Vallejo's later. Time to book it."

Amazon spotted a discarded red hoodie and quickly slipped it on over her leather jacket. A bit bulky, but it should keep anyone from recognizing her. She flicked her hood up to hide her face and was about to book it for the window when a familiar figure with a red T-shirt and a hazard symbol tattoo stood in front of her. Amazon slowly glanced up into the shocked and furious face of Jake Caution.

His sapphire eyes seemed to burn with hatred and fury as he glowered at her surprised and nervous green eyes. "YOU!"

_He just had to come after his stupid sunglasses. _

"Oh crap and shoot shoot shoot!"


	22. Busted, Covering Tracks and Movies

**I do not own Fillmore. Review please!**

**Busted, Covering Tracks and Movies**

Her hood was still up, but Jake knew those green eyes anywhere. Amazon knew she had no choice but to run.

She knocked Jake's feet out from under him and sprinted for the window. She kept her head down and quickly latched on to the chain. Surprised shouts from the officers made her pick up the pace.

"I don't think so!" Fillmore snapped and started climbing after her.

_You made me do it,_ Amazon thought and hoisted herself halfway through the window. She reached over and managed to pull the chain off of the rusty old bolt. Fillmore said a very inappropriate thing as he fell to the ground.

Amazon quickly jumped out the window and landed neatly in the dirt below. The night sky would hopefully be enough cover, considering there was nothing but clearing for miles ahead.

"I am going to kill you!"

Amazon whirled around and spotted Jake coming at her in a rage, those stupid glasses over his eyes. Maybe she would have to sprint home...

But first she had to get rid of the tracker in her pocket.

Amazon ran and ran until she hit the large weeds that would soon lead her to the river. The harsh panting behind her said that Jake was not giving up until he fully throttled her. She smacked the overgrown grass out of her face with irritation and came upon the river. Beside the river was a clump of trees and stooping branches.

Amazon reached in her pocket and pulled out a handful of old marbles. She'd seen the movies where the fugitive would chuck them and the cops chasing him would trip on them and the guy would get away.

Maybe it would work for her. Amazon reared back and tossed her handful of colourful glass spheres at the advancing shadow.

"OW!" Jake shouted as the projectiles nailed him in the face and the chest. He stumbled back a few steps and tripped on an overgrown root. Amazon grinned and ran over to the low slung branches. She quickly hoisted herself up and climbed to the very top, her bare hands scraping on the rough bark.

"Amazon?"

Amazon sighed with relief when she saw Liz sitting on the highest branch. She was peering down at her with slight confusion. "What are you wearing a Hazard hoodie?"

"No time explaining. If I don't get away I am going to be in so much trouble it's not funny." Amazon took the tracker out of her pocket and stuffed it in Liz's.

"What-"

"Just hold on to that for me until I collect it. Do NOT move from this spot, understood?"

_Never ask questions. _Liz thought wearily and nodded. Amazon sighed and thanked her before dropping from the branches and booking it towards the bridge. Liz tucked her feet up and watched with puzzlement as someone came running close after Amazon. She squinted in the dark and could make out the black sunglasses. Jake?

"What did Amazon do _this _time?"

...

Vallejo watched as his officers rounded up the captured Hazards. Their parents had been called and would arrive to escort their children home and hand out the groundings and the lectures.

"We got everyone except the leader." Ingrid informed him.

Folsom, who had arrived much sooner than the others had expected, frowned and glowered. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go after them!"

"We don't know where they went." Vallejo hesitantly pointed out.

"All I know is that the leader was chasing this other Hazard." Fillmore scowled and rubbed at his scraped arm. "When I catch that kid he is going to regret making me fall from a story high window."

"So you let two Hazards get away!" Folsom accused.

"Well, the leader-I don't know who it was because he was wearing those sunglasses and when we knocked them off he hid his face until he got them back-went chasing after this Hazard shouting threats. I think that kid might be why we're here."

"But how did he-or she-get their hands on our tracking devices?"

Vallejo started slightly, eyes wide. The flashback started with Amazon staring at the tracking devices with curiosity and bumping into the desk 'accidently'. Could she have-

Who was he kidding? Of course she did.

The funny thing was that he had noticed it of all people. Not the principal of X Middle School. Not the two best officers in Safety Patrol history. Not even her best friend had any clue of what she was doing.

"You ok Vallejo?" Fillmore asked, pulling the Junior Commissioner from his thoughts. Vallejo frowned slightly before nodding.

"I think I have a pretty good idea on where the leader will be going. And the kid that was trying to get away from him."

...

Amazon jogged across the steel bridge, her boots making loud _thuds _as she ran. Each _thud _was like a gunshot in the silent night. How the heck was she going to shake off Jake?

She wiped a streak of sweat off of her brow and glanced up. It was mildly surprising to see X looming off in the distance. She had seriously run that far?

_I guess you really can do anything if chased by death. And that is certainly what Jake wants to do to me right now..._

Amazon bit her lip in thought and stared at the school. X was a big place with lots of hiding spots. If she found a closet or classroom to lock Jake in, then maybe she could leave a note for the Safety Offices telling them where Jake was locked.

It was worth a shot.

Amazon sprinted the next couple of blocks and skidded to a stop at the entrance to X. She panted and leaned over to catch her breath. "Oh man...I really need to start running the track more often." She hastily turned off the security cameras with her signal interrupter and picked the lock on the door. It swung open and Amazon rushed in. She could hear Jake's footsteps come up the cement pathway to X.

She hurried down the hallway and tried to think of a spot to hold Jake.

_The locker in the change room._

Amazon hesitated. Would it give her away? It might be suspicious to Fillmore and Ingrid, considering it was the same stunt pulled.

_Do you care at the moment?_

Amazon sighed and yelped when a hand latched onto her arm. Jake angrily turned her to face him. "I will make sure that your name is mud throughout every delinquent group in the state!"

"Where's your proof? You think your word is going to be enough?" Amazon snapped. She reared back and punched him in the face. He staggered backwards and clutched his nose.

Amazon ran for the pool room and burst through the door. She quickly jogged around to the other side and had reached the change room when Jake came in next. "Some delinquent you are. There's no other exit! And good luck getting through that window!" Jake hissed.

Amazon quickly ducked into the change room and glanced around. She needed a hiding spot. But where?

...

Jake kicked the change room door open and glowered. The lights were off and the moonlight streaming through the window cast shadows on the walls. Every time a shadow moved Jake jumped, thinking it was the traitor Amazon.

"I know you're in here somewhere." He called out, grabbing a rather heavy white cart full of dirty towels and dragging it in front of the door, blocking Amazon's only escape. "It's only a matter of time before I catch you. And the officers won't recognize me if I change my outfit and cover up my tattoo and discard the sunglasses. They won't think me of being the leader of the Hazards. But _you. _You are a different story. The officers would believe you had something to do with the Hazards and bring you in."

Silence followed.

"You think you've gotten off scot free? Think again. Every delinquent knows you joined the Safety Officers. When I show everyone this picture they'll hunt you down like a pack of wild dogs."

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a glossy picture of Amazon shredding the folder and glancing around nervously. "Good thing Danny upgraded to a digital camera that spits the picture out. He didn't mean to take this picture of course. He happened to accidently hit the button. I spotted the picture on the ground and Fillmore knocked my glasses off. I had to hide my face. So I ducked down and picked up this picture. It was luck that my sunglasses landed next to you."

All Jake could hear was his own voice.

"This picture is all the evidence I need, Amazon. And when you're out, _I'll _be the one on top."

Something struck him in the face and made him stumble against a locker that was half open. The door wedged into his back and Amazon jumped out of the dirty laundry cart and was up to him in a second. She reached behind him and yanked the door open with one hand while blocking his punch with the other.

Jake shouted as he was shoved into the locker. Amazon glowered at him. "That's the problem Jake. You talk too much." She plucked the picture from his hands and arched an eyebrow. "Lucky for me the janitor is off tonight. So no one will be able to free you until tomorrow morning. Don't worry. I'll be sure an officer comes to let you out."

Jake tried to escape but Amazon planted a hand on his chest and shoved him against the back of the locker, a metal hook digging into his skin. "You forget something Jake. I'm Amazon Kowalski. And I _always _get my way."

She grinned maliciously and slammed the locker door in his horrified face. She slapped the lock on and smirked as Jake pounded against the metal door, hollering pleas and threats. Amazon quickly shredded the picture up and tossed the tiny scraps in the garbage.

"Amazon?"

Amazon jumped about twenty feet in the air and whirled around. "Liz! You scared me. I thought I told you to stay at the river?"

"I got bored and when I saw Jake run after you, I followed as far back as I could." She gestured towards the locker and frowned. "What's going on?"

"I'll you later. Can I have what I gave you?"

Liz handed the tracking device over. Amazon took it and jogged out of the pool room and to the HQ. She picked the lock and slipped inside. She wiped her prints off of the tracker and deleted the information on it before slipping it back in the wooden box.

"You can pick locks on small things like that?"

"And you're surprised because...?"

Liz rolled her blue eyes. "No reason."

Amazon replaced the box and smiled. She left the HQ and locked the door behind her. It was then she noticed Liz didn't have her hoodie on. "Where's your hoodie?"

Liz shrugged. "Jake said I did such a great job I deserved more than a hoodie. So he told me to leave it beside the barrel."

Amazon felt her lips twitch. "Interesting. Do you know where Jake's locker is?"

...

Amazon broke into Jake's locker and raised an eyebrow at a fancy looking envelope taped to the inside of his locker door. She opened it and curiously scanned the letter before a devious smirk spread across her face. "I just love it when things come in my favour."

"What?" Liz asked in confusion.

She handed Liz the letter and she read it. Her eyes widened. "No way!"

"Jake was offered a new position in another delinquent group on the other side of town." Amazon mused thoughtfully. "It seems like he was going to ditch the Hazards."

"But why make me go through the whole 'taking down the officers' thing if he was going away anyway?" Liz asked in confusion.

Amazon stared at the letter thoughtfully before an eyebrow arched. "Maybe he was smarter than I gave him credit for..."

"What?"

"Jake always wants to be the best. With me having a longer record than he does, it bugged him. He got you into the Hazards because he knew you were close to me. He knew I would help you get through your initiation. He knew I would do most of the work in taking the Safety Patrollers down. He knew that Folsom would be so mad, even after the deed was done, she would expel the person that pulled the prank. And since I have a near perfect delinquent record, Jake was going to turn me in so that I would get expelled and so _he _would then have the perfect delinquent record."

Liz stared. "Didn't you get expelled before?"

"On purpose. Pulling a huge stunt like this may call for attention, but not the kind to get a person expelled. Jake knew I would want to stick around and bask in the praise. He was going to get a fellow delinquent in trouble..."

"And you double-crossed him so he wouldn't get the chance to get rid of you or your record." Liz whispered in shock. "But...aren't you getting a delinquent in trouble?"

Amazon thought for a moment before smirking. "I got to go. I have some scheming to do."

"Haven't you done enough scheming? And you still haven't told me what the heck is going on!" Liz cried.

Amazon waved a hand dismissively. "Later." Her phone trilled and Amazon took it out. Vallejo's dot was fast approaching X. Amazon quickly yanked a glove from her pocket and slipped it on. She pulled a piece of paper from Jake's locker and used a pen from her bag and scribbled a note on it.

"That doesn't look anything like your normal handwriting." Liz frowned.

"I know. I'm forging someone else's." Amazon handed the note to Liz. "Hurry up and stick it on the HQ door for me."

Liz sighed and did what she was told. Amazon shut the locker door and hurriedly wiped the fingerprints off of his lock. Liz ran back and Amazon gestured for her to follow. They snuck into the basement and left through the basement window.

When they were a safe distance away, Amazon watched the officers enter the school and turned the security system back on.

"Come on Liz. I'll explain everything on the walk home."

...

Vallejo watched in disbelief as Fillmore and Ingrid escorted the kid-Vallejo now knew his name was Jake Caution-to the HQ. He stared once more at the note in his hand shook his head. The handwriting didn't match Amazon's in the database, the security system had gone offline for a long while, only one tracking device was missing and Vallejo had found it on him, but there were no fingerprints.

And Amazon could always argue it had fallen out of the box when she bumped into the table, so that wasn't really proof at all.

There was no sign of the red hoodie. Jake kept arguing that Amazon was behind everything, but Vallejo had no proof of it.

Anza crossed his arms and stared at Jake. "Amazon pulls of the greatest double-cross mission in X history, possibly the state, and there is absolutely no evidence."

"She has to keep in the delinquents good graces."

"But won't it seem suspicious if Amazon comes in and quits the Safety Patrol tomorrow? You know she will."

"I have a feeling Amazon is already planning this out."

...

Jake stared at his computer screen in shock. He was in the library, being watched over by this kid named Anza. An e-mail was sent to him and it was the letter from his locker. It detailed his plans to ditch the Hazards and join a better group. In the margins of the paper were his personal plans to take down Amazon.

A fellow delinquent.

And this was mass e-mailed to everyone at X and sent to other districts. The sender was anonymous, but Jake knew who it was.

He was ruined.

Amazon was right. She always got what she wanted.

He heard Anza mutter 'unbelievable' before the shock took over his system.

...

Jake was led down the hall by Ingrid and Fillmore. Jeers from his ex-fellow delinquents made him duck his head as they shouted insults and threats at him.

His appointment with Folsom had ended as he expected. Immediate expulsion. The Hazards had disbanded and gotten detentions, community service, and some got suspension.

Among the crowd Jake spotted the familiar blond hair and forest green eyes. He snapped his head up and fresh anger flared within him.

"IT WAS ALL HER DOING! SHE DOUBLE-CROSSED YOU AS WELL! SHE REMOVED HER SIGN OF DELINQUENCY!" He howled, glaring at Amazon with an expression that resembled insanity.

The attention turned to Amazon. Every delinquent glowered at her, each admitting they had been suspicious of her from the start. And if Amazon really did remove her sing of delinquency, then she was just as much ruined as Jake was.

Amazon calmly raised an eyebrow and pulled off her black beret. Her bunched up blond hair fell to her shoulders-bright red streaks glinting in the night. "I had absolutely nothing to do with this. There's no evidence and there won't be because I didn't do anything. You should really sign up for anger management."

Jake scowled. She had set him up yet again. He hollered threats and promised revenge as he was shoved out of the school. Amazon grinned in satisfaction and tossed her beret in her bag.

The delinquent was ready to roll. "Ready for action Liz?"

Liz grinned. "You know it!"

...

Every Safety Patroller stood outside and craned their necks upwards towards the roof. "How the heck did she do that?" Fillmore asked in disbelief.

"I have no clue." Vallejo muttered.

Amazon had decided to assure X that she was still very much a delinquent by stacking every chair, desk and computer the HQ had onto the roof of X Middle School. They of course had no way of bringing her in, but they knew it was her.

"So...who is going to get that stuff down?" Ingrid asked.

"I nominate Danny." Anza pointed to the red-haired officer.

"You're going to trust me on a ladder?" Danny asked in disbelief.

"Good point." Tehama muttered.

Vallejo rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. He glanced up and frowned when a brown folder landed at his feet. He saw a flash of blond hair ducking into the amused crowd. He rolled his eyes and wearily picked up the envelope. He was going to kill her if something exploded at him.

He dumped out an orange sash and a badge. He arched an eyebrow at the note.

_See, there's this movie marathon playing at the theatres this weekend, and Liz hates horror movies and is being a real coward about it._

_So, if you happen to like horror flicks I'll see you at the theatres at noon sharp Saturday._

_Don't be late._

Vallejo smirked slightly and glanced up. Amazon was leaning against the railing of the stone steps. She met his gaze and widened her green eyes innocently. She tilted her head questioningly, and Vallejo nodded. Amazon grinned and winked and headed back into the school, lugging a very confused Liz behind her.

Vallejo was pretty sure this would be the most interesting trip to the movies he would take.

But then again, everything was interesting with Amazon Kowalski.

**Well, it's finished. I want to thank you guys that reviewed :) I really appreciate it!**

**Until next time,**

**AnimationNut out.**

**Peace!**


End file.
